The Descent of Lost Souls
by PJ Zatken
Summary: Pegasus searches for answers regarding Cynthia thus encountering Shadi, Ishizu, Malik, and Rishid in the process. At the same time, danger looms as the hooded men continue their pursuit. Violence, angst, supernatural. COMPLETED
1. Introspection

**THE DESCENT OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter One: Introspection**

* * *

**_Note to the Reader:_**

_This chapter explores drinking and depression._

_Flashback - Two weeks before the present._

* * *

_Yugi's Point of View_

There were two more weeks left before school started again.

Jonouchi and I were having so much fun in England. Staying with Emrys for almost a week now, we toured some of the country's famous landmarks and other places worth sightseeing. I wish that the rest of the gang were here to see these sights, too...

Since we left Domino City after Emrys' accident, everything that Jonouchi and I have been doing was on the spur of the moment. I did not even expect to go to England, but I was sure glad that we did.

The three of us really needed the break, especially Jonouchi.

I have not seen Jonouchi this happy for a long time. As much as I knew that Kaiba would raise hell once they saw each other at the hospital, I still asked Jonouchi to come with me to the United States.

Jonouchi's father had been drinking more often lately. As tough as Jonouchi was, the gang and I were worried about him. I guess the only thing that we could do was to be there for him, especially during times wherein his Dad was more drunk than usual.

As to Emrys, she was still recuperating from her accident. Although she kept mum about Yoshiko, we knew how much her friend's betrayal and death had hurt her. I still could not believe that Yoshiko tried to kill her for power.

Speaking of power, this was another topic that bothered Emrys. Only three people knew about her hidden gifts: Emrys, my other self, and me. My other self and I called her powers a gift while she called it a curse.

During our entire stay, however, Emrys put her worries aside and chose to have fun with us while it lasted.

Throughout our time together, we were just three normal teenagers having fun in England. If you put aside the occasional requests for our autographs, the innocent questions from some strangers, and two incidents wherein paparazzi took photos, the days we hung out together went smoothly with most people giving us our privacy.

My other self and I had an agreement that we would switch at night so that he could spend time with her. We switched after Jonouchi turned in for the evening. Even though I stayed in my soul room with the door closed, I could feel how happy he was whenever they are together.

I guess that we could finally move on after the incident in the United States. However, just as my other self stated, many dangers still loomed ahead. Whatever that might be, I believe that our bond would be strong enough to withstand anything that came our way.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback - One-and-a-half weeks before the present._

_Emrys' Point of View_

It had been a long time since I lived the life of a normal sixteen-year-old. I was so glad that Yugi and Jonouchi came back with me in England. I was happy and thankful that Jii-san let Yugi stay for a couple of weeks.

I could not help but wonder, though, if Jonouchi's Dad was okay with all of this.

There were a lot of matters in my mind lately: Yoshiko's treachery and death, Mom and Dad's upcoming birthday, and my archeological trip to search for clues and answers. If it were not for Jonouchi and Yugi being here with me right now, I would have a harder time sorting everything out. My moods crashed in its lowest whenever Mom and Dad's birthday came close. Yes, it had been easier to accept that they have been gone for each passing year. Nonetheless, it still hurt and I miss them very much.

With everything I have been going through, how could you not love being friends with Yugi and Jonouchi? Although they were complete opposites, each offered a wholesome but different perspective in life. Jonouchi had this hilarious but truthful view about everything he saw. As to Yugi, his innocence and lightheartedness gave joy and hope to everyone he was with. They were pleasantly surprised whenever people recognized them and asked for their autograph. Why would people not do so? The Duelist Kingdom and Battle City tournaments caused a big stir here in Europe, especially in England. To dueling aficionados - especially for kids who idolized the dueling greats - Jonouchi, Kaiba, and especially Yugi were their heroes.

I wished that everyone else were here to join us. Meeting and knowing all of them slowly changed the way I saw life. Friends like them were hard to find. For the first time in many years since Mom and Dad died, I finally felt that I belonged somewhere.

The best part of their visit was that I could spend more time with Yugi's other self. We whiled some hours in the music room and fiddled with the grand piano. I just discovered that he had an ear for music since he picked up the notes through hearing them a few times on the piano.

And yes, we also dueled against each other. He truly deserved to be called the King of Games. Each time that we dueled, he brought the intensity up another notch. No matter how much I increased my game, he was always a step ahead of me.

Every time we were together, I wished that those moments would never end. However, once we turned in for the evening and retired in our respective bedrooms, my nightmares came back to haunt me.

I never talked about Yoshiko since we left the United States. I also never told them about the same dream I kept having every night.

In the middle of the night, I bolted out of bed sweating and gasping for breath. At times, the dream felt so real that I stared at my hands for any traces of blood. After confirming that I did not have any blood on my hands, I ended up lying awake in bed.

In my dream, I held Yoshiko by the neck as her feet hung from the ground. I saw how her eyes widened in horror, especially after I ripped her heart out from her chest. I remembered how I threw her body to the ground, as if it were trash.

God, I could still smell the fear and the blood. My dreams became more vivid as each evening passed by.

Why did I see such horror every night? Was my mind playing tricks on me? Am I going crazy?

Did I kill Yoshiko? If I did not kill her, why did I keep having the same dream? If I did kill her, why could I not remember it?

Every night, I went downstairs to the private bar and poured a glass of brandy from the decanter. I really wanted to sleep, especially since my body begged for it. I let time pass by as I sipped brandy and stared at the fireplace, trying to find that part of me that remained unsettled. This was my nightly ritual for the past two weeks as the entire household slept...a ritual that I have resumed after nearly two years of curbing from it.

God, I wanted to cry, scream, kick, punch, or whatever needed to be done to get this feeling off my system. I could not even describe how I feel right now or what had been bothering me these past weeks. Hell, the therapist - if I ever had one - would have a bloody grand time with me.

This evening was supposed to be uneventful as I sipped brandy from my glass and waited for dawn to finally come.

Well, almost uneventful...

-------------------------------------------

_Same timeframe as Emrys._

_Jonouchi's Point of View_

I rubbed my eyes as I marched downstairs into the kitchen to grab a glass of milk. On my way to the kitchen, I passed by the parlor.

Someone was there. Who could it be?

Oh, well, first things first. I would go to the kitchen first. Afterwards, I would head to the parlor.

I almost drank from the milk bottle – a bad habit of mine. Hmmm... Let me grab a glass from this cupboard. Good thing that I remembered that I am not home.

Home….

I shook my head in disbelief whenever I heard or thought about that word. The last time I believed in such a concept was years ago - the day before Mom left with Shizuka. I was still hurt that Mom left me behind, but I could not blame her for doing so. Dad's drinking was already out of hand during that time and now, it got worse.

The last episode between Dad and me was too close for comfort. As much as I hated being ignored and neglected, I just could not leave Dad like that. After all, he was still my father no matter how neglectful he was whenever he got drunk.

I loved my father, but I resented him whenever he got drunk. Yes, there were times that I wanted to punch him so that he would notice me. Shortly thereafter, I felt guilty for even thinking about hitting my own father.

However, I liked these past few weeks away from him. Being with my friends helped me forget all the troubles that I had at home.

Speaking of friends, I need to fill this glass again and see who is out there at the parlor.

Wait a minute - is that who I think it is? Yeah - it is Emrys.

Is there liquor in that glass of hers? It looks as if something is bothering her. She has been thinking a lot since we left the United States. I have to find out. Maybe I can help...

"Do you mind if I join you?" I asked as I rubbed my eye with one hand and held a glass of milk with the other.

"Sure." Emrys then motioned me to join her in the closest seat.

I sat there for a few minutes as Emrys stared at the fireplace and sipped the contents of her glass.

I looked at the crystal glass in Emrys' hand. After confirming that there was hard liquor in her glass, I then observed her. She did not make faces whenever she drank from her glass. Judging by her relaxed casualness, I knew that she was used to drinking liquor.

Did she not know what this could do to a person?

Emrys sprung a lot of surprises on everyone lately. I always thought that someone who had everything lived a perfect and peaceful life. The sight of her drinking just made me shudder inside.

Every time I saw someone drink alone in silence, I kept remembering my Dad. God, if I could not make Dad stop drinking then maybe I could save her from this.

"You're still up. Couldn't sleep?" I inquired, just to break the ice between us.

Deeply sighing, she then took another sip from the glass and then replied, "I slept a little but had trouble going back to sleep. How about you? Why are you up?"

"I got thirsty and hungry. My stomach growled so loud that it woke me up."

While gazing at me, Emrys chuckled. However, her tone became serious as she pointed at the brandy glass, "I'm sorry if this bothers you."

Now that I had the opening I needed, I asked, "Do you drink often?"

Moments of silence transpired between us before she responded, "I haven't touched a drink for three years. I just felt like taking a sip tonight."

How the hell was I going to tell her to stop drinking? Well, here goes...

"My Dad gets drunk very often. I just don't want you to get in trouble. There are too many good things in your life to just simply throw away because of alcohol. You also have friends who care about you, too."

Emrys then looked at me and then said, "Your father didn't care much about anything but drinking, does he? For someone who's going through that, you handle everything well."

That one was a curveball. Boy, she really got me there. Where did that come from? It must be the liquor talking.

"Yeah, he does…." I then gazed at the fireplace and remembered the many times my Dad drank himself blind. My eyes misted as I recalled the years of neglect. I made it a point to show everyone how tough I was. In reality, I was a big softie especially when it came to Shizuka and those who I cared for.

Friendship became my salvation. The first one who saw through my act was Honda. No matter how much I shoved him away, he was mostly there to encourage me.

A couple of years later, Yugi showed me the true meaning of strength even though Honda and I relentlessly bullied him before becoming close friends. After that, my circle of friendship became larger, stronger, and more authentic. As much as I have grown wiser these past few years, I still had a lot to learn as a person and as a duelist.

God, I just realized that I have been silent for a good ten minutes.

Emrys was still there, though, staring at the fireplace like I was earlier.

No wonder she was sitting here by herself. There was a relaxing feeling that sat within as one gazed into the fire. Anyone could easily lose focus just by staring at that fireplace as the logs burned. It was such a perfect escape for someone who wanted to lose the entire burden in the world. It was so easy to imagine and wish that every single piece of problem was burning along with the logs.

Where was I before I zoned out again? Ah, yes! Dad neglecting me, and she complimenting me for handling everything well.

"I wasn't like this before. If it weren't for the friendship I had with the gang and especially my sister, things would have gone differently for me."

"I'm glad to hear that," she remarked as she took another thought-filled sip from her glass. After briefly pausing, she faced me and said, "I really thank you for helping me in the United States, and for coming out here with Yugi. I haven't had this much fun for as long as I could remember."

I smiled. "What are friends for? You and Yugi did the same thing when all of us were in trouble. You're part of the gang now, and will always be."

Afterwards, I felt a yawn creep over me. As much as I did not want to leave her, I respected that she wanted to be alone in the first place. I gulped down the last of the milk from my glass. "I'm turning back in. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"I'm going back to bed very soon. I'm just going to finish this," she replied while pointing at her glass. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours?" I then chuckled after I confirmed the time. It was three in the morning. No wonder I was still sleepy. "Oh, yeah. I didn't realize it's already morning."

"Good night, Jonouchi. Sleep well," she quietly said with a soft smile.

After saying goodnight and giving her an amiable pat on the shoulder, I went upstairs and back to bed. I hoped that our talk reminded her that she had friends that she could depend and lean on as well as a good future to look forward to.

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexandra Emrys, Yoshiko, Detective Garson, other original characters, and this fan fiction are the properties of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from any and all liabilities._


	2. Silent Cries for Help

**THE DESCENT OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Two: Silent Cries for Help**

* * *

**_To the Reader_**

_This Chapter has references about death, drinking, and child abuse. Some spoilers included._

* * *

_Flashback - One week before the present – the following morning after Jonouchi and Emrys' conversation._

_The Other Yugi's Point of View_

This past week had been a much-needed change.

Scenic landmarks replaced hospital rooms. A quiet manor took the place of the Shadow Realm. Good friends replaced the hooded men.

However, the more that I tried to forget about what happened in the United States, the more I became puzzled. Why were these hooded men pursuing us? What did they really want from us?

If the choice were mine to make, I would not let Emrys go on this archeological trip.

Since we have been spending time together, we now knew more about each other. I discovered that Emrys was at her truest level of self whenever music or archeology was involved...thorough, intimate, passionate, vulnerable, authentic, and loving.

As to dueling, I saw another side of Emrys. She was intense, shrewd, and driven. Her passion for song and the past also transferred to the dueling arena. Whenever she dueled, she had that drive and fire in her eyes. She gave her all in order to win.

Yes, Emrys might have lost every duel to me but that was beside the point. Every time that she lost, she increased the intensity of her next game. I, on the other hand, matched the level of skill that she brought to our duel. I may have won every time, but each victory I gained was becoming harder to earn. I picked up new techniques since I had to think of ways to counter her strategies.

During our duels, Aibou watched and had a great time along with us. As to my nightly walks and talks with her, he gave us the privacy that he thought we needed.

What bothered me, though, was this morning. Jonouchi told Aibou that Emrys sat and drank brandy alone in the parlor. Aibou could not believe what he just heard from him.

I was floored to hear that Emrys was drinking again.

I relived Emrys' past through the Millennium Items. It was dark, dismal, depressing, and hopeless. No human being should ever live through such misery. I knew that there was something in her mind and part of it had something to do with Yoshiko's death. She told me that the only detail that she remembered was that her friend stood by her bedside and tried to kill her.

As much as I believed Emrys, Yoshiko's death was too mysterious to simply dismiss. Kaiba put this episode behind him, but I could not.

Speaking of Jonouchi, I was also worried about him. The gang rushed over to Honda's house after Jonouchi asked if he could stay over for the night. During our sleepover, he confided that his Dad had been drinking more often lately. Everyone could tell that he was bothered as much as he already knew that he had a negligent father.

Oh, I almost forgot one major detail...

May told me that today was Emrys' parents' birthday. It was interesting to know that a husband and wife shared the same birthday. Fate worked her spell, left telltale signs, and destined two different people to fall in love with each other.

The unfortunate part, though, was that the couple died together at such a young age. They left a daughter behind to fend for her own.

Even though Emrys life had been tough, Jonouchi's life was a much more difficult living hell. What was worse than losing a parent through death was losing a parent through hard liquor? At least with the first one, a child's good memory of the parent remained intact. With the latter, a child might be tempted to think that life would be better off if he - or the parent - were dead.

Although I was worried about them, I know that they could handle their personal demons. Emrys would face one of hers today at the gravesite. Jonouchi, on the other hand, would deal with his demons at Domino City.

_General Point-of-View_

Yugi, Jonouchi, and Emrys were having breakfast at the patio. After explaining her itinerary, the young men's eyes widened as they fell silent.

Breaking the long pause of silence, Jonouchi said, "If you're going to see these people, then that means..."

Her hazel eyes momentarily met chestnut brown, and then focused on the amethyst gaze. "Yes, I'm going to see Pegasus. I need to know what ties he had with my parents. He seems pretty harmless."

The blond-haired teen shook his head, still not believing what he just heard. "I haven't even begun talking about that prima-donna. I'm talking about Malik."

"Malik?" she asked, as her forehead crinkled.

Yugi cleared his throat. "He had the Millennium Rod. He also brainwashed Jonouchi and Anzu with it."

Carefully leaning back on the chair, she pointed out to Yugi, "You said that he doesn't have the Rod anymore..."

"That's true, but Malik's an asshole," Jonouchi deadpanned, as he recalled what Malik had put everyone through at Battle City.

She then asked, "Was it the Item that made him evil?"

"Yes and no," the blonde teen replied. "The real spooky one was Malik's other self. Normal Malik had no control over him, until Yugi defeated him."

"Oh... Just like Yugi has another self," she mumbled.

Yugi nodded his head, and then said, "Shadi is another Millennium Item holder. He has the Millennium Ankh."

This time, it was Jonouchi who frowned. "Shadi?"

The young man with the tri-colored mane replied, "He's the one who turned Professor Yoshimori into a zombie, and Anzu into a puppet. Do you remember him now?"

"Oh, him," Jonouchi muttered as he shuddered.

"You'll have trouble getting in touch with Shadi," remarked the younger Mutou.

Drumming her fingers on the table as she leaned forward, she asked Yugi, "Why?"

"He appears whenever he wants to..."

A half-enlightened and puzzled-looking Emrys asked Yugi, "What do you mean? Is he a ghost?"

Yugi gave her an equally baffled glance. "I don't know. Although he seems like one with the way he shows up anywhere."

While she gazed at the grassy field, she said, "We need to know more about the Millennium Items. Once I find out more about them, I'll be following the clues that my parents left."

The other Yugi was startled once he heard her last statement, and thus sent a mental image to the young spirit vessel.

Yugi frowned. "Thera? You're going back to Thera? Are you ready for that?"

"I have to," she responded with quiet firmness.

The amethyst-eyed teenager protested, "You're still recovering from that accident of yours."

She sighed. "I'll be fine. The first part of my travel will just be pure research. I wouldn't be surprised if that will take months. By the time I get to Thera, my bones will fully mend by then."

Jonouchi ruefully remarked, "If we didn't have school in a week's time, we'll be going with you."

After a moment of silence, she then stared at Yugi. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"I have a package for Jii-san. Would you make sure that he gets it?"

Yugi smiled and then said, "I will."

----------------------------------

_Flashback - One week before the present. Mid-afternoon, the following day._

_General Point-of-View_

Yugi, Jonouchi, and Emrys stood by the tree-shaded spot where her parents were buried. After she laid a bouquet of white lilies to the shared gravesite, each offered a prayer for the dearly departed.

The servants, especially May, watched through the glass windows with mixed emotions – feeling relieved that their mistress seemed to be coping better with her grief.

Minutes later, Jonouchi faced Emrys. After gently patting her arm, he quietly returned to the manor.

Yugi then switched into his other self.

Immediately thereafter, an empathetic other Yugi rested his hand on her back and kissed her forehead. Quietly standing besides her, he gave her all the time that she needed.

She, in turn, cuddled him as the two kept their transfixed gazes at the gravestone. Eventually looking up into his amethyst eyes, she then whispered with a half-smile, "I'm ready..."

As the lovers passed by an oak bench on their way back to the manor, they quietly agreed to rest at that tree-shaded spot. Sitting closer to each other, she then laid her head on his shoulder and gazed at the lush scenery before them.

After a few silent moments of enjoying the serene view and the gentle breeze, the other Yugi asked, "Are you going to be all right?"

With misty eyes and a light smile, she replied as she lifted her head and faced him, "Yes. It really means a lot to me that you, Yugi, and Jonouchi are here…."

He then clasped her right hand. "You have friends who care about you and I love you. You're not alone anymore…."

After their lingering kiss and consoling embrace, they leaned against the oak bench. They spent their remaining hours together in silence as he cuddled her in one arm while she rested her head on his shoulder.

Comforting and peaceful this moment might be in her lover's arms, little did Emrys know that she was slipping back into that dark hole of despair she once came from.

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexandra Emrys, Yoshiko, Detective Garson, other original characters, and this fan fiction are the properties of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from any and all liabilities._


	3. Meeting a Favor

**THE DESCENT OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Three: Meeting a Favor**

**_

* * *

_****_To the Reader_**

_Chapter has references on the following topics: death and drinking_

_

* * *

__It was now the present. Yugi and Jonouchi left yesterday for Domino City._

_Tonight, Emrys is packing for her early morning trip tomorrow to begin her quest. _

_Emrys' Point of View_

I just hung up the phone with my love. So far, their trip back to Domino City was safe and uneventful.

Grandpa was so nice. He said "yes" to my request for him to be one of the executors of my will just in case something happened to me on my trip. He was very discreet over the phone, being able to talk with me about it and not giving Yugi a hint as to what the conversation was all about.

After all, I asked Grandpa not to tell Yugi anything until the unfortunate does happen.

I just wished I did not sustain these injuries since these would hamper me during my fieldwork. I guess that I had to make the best of what I have or could do. What was important was that I would be going. There could be no better time than now. I could not wait to find what I needed in this venture so that I could finally return to Domino City.

"Alexa?" a gentle voice called from outside the bedroom door.

Smiling upon recognizing the voice, I replied, "Come in, Nana!"

In her usual shy but maternal way, Nana May opened the door. "Your telephone, my child. Mister Kaiba wants to speak with you."

I scratched my head and thought, "_Poor woman. Why did Nana May climb all the way up here to give me the telephone?"_ After moments of pondering, I slapped my hand against my forehead and mused, _"Oh, Emrys, you dingbat. You left your telephone in the parlor again."_

Sheepishly, I took my phone from her. "Thanks, Nana May. You're an angel."

Nana May smiled and closed the door behind her.

I could not help but momentarily think about Nana May. She had been the governess of this household since I was a baby. Bless that wonderful woman's soul. If it were not for her looking out for me all these years especially during those crucial times, I probably would have not reached fourteen...

Oh my golly, the phone...

_Kaiba's Point-of-View_

I just remembered that she would be flying back here in the United States. I knew that she was not coming here to visit either Mokuba or me since we were returning to Domino City tomorrow morning. I was curious to know why she wanted to come back here especially after her accident.

We had that big talk in this very balcony. Come to think of it, this was almost the same time as we last talked in person. Ever since she left, I could not stop thinking about her. I fumed over the fact that she chose Yugi over me, but I respected her honesty. As we have agreed upon that night, we would stay friends no matter how complicated it might be.

What surprised me, though, was that Yugi knew and understood Emrys' feelings. We had briefly talked about it at the hallway. Actually, he did most of the talking. As hard as it was for me to admit it, I have more respect for him as a duelist as time went by.

Of course, I would not even dare show him my respect or appreciation. After all, we were still rivals….

This was the way that our paths were destined to be. Our paths were meant to always cross – with one battling to gain headway and the other denying passage or victory.

So after everything was said and done, Emrys and I were still friends. Although we knew that all we could be were friends, it was good to know that we both have feelings for each other.

After our conversation in this balcony, we were more comfortable with each other. First, I did not have to watch what I had to say around her. I also knew that she would first ask me why I reacted a certain way, rather than making a judgment or assumption. Secondly, she teased me more often nowadays. Whenever she did that, I did not get upset because her ribbing had truth in it: my volatile temper, the workaholic habits, and the calculating approach that I took in life.

I, on the other hand, did not tease back…. Well, let me strike that last statement since I called her brat numerous times.

Speaking of brats, she finally came on the line. "Hey! How are you and Mokuba doing?"

"We're both doing fine. How are you doing?"

I heard a stifled groan from the other line. She must have pulled a muscle somewhere. Seconds later, she said, "I'm still healing."

While looking at the night sky, I asked her, "I heard you're coming back here in the United States. Is it true?"

"Yes, it is. I'm flying there tomorrow morning. I'm going to visit Pegasus."

My jaw dropped. "_Pegasus?_ You're going to see _Pegasus?_ _Why?"_

Responding nonchalantly, she said, "It has something to do with an archeological research I'm conducting."

"Don't trust him one bit," I commented. I hope that she would listen to me and not be as stubborn as I was – for her own sake.

"Yugi and Jonouchi already warned me about him. I'll be cautious. I promise."

After gauging that she would do her best to be careful, I changed gears and said, "Mokuba and I are returning to Domino City tonight. I just wanted know how you're doing before we leave."

With reassurance in her voice, she stated, "As soon as I'm done with my research, I'll visit Domino City. We need to get together again, just like we did last time at the mansion."

"Sounds like a plan..."

After a short pause on the other line, she then asked, "Is Mokuba there?"

I looked around...

Ah, why was I not surprised?

I just smirked as I saw Mokuba standing just a few feet behind me with his innocent gray eyes gazing at me. I guess he now knew that I was talking with her. "He's right here..."

-----------------------------------------------

_Mokuba's Point-of-View_

It was cool to hear from Emrys. I was standing behind Ni-sama all that time as I gave him my _"I want to talk with her, too"_ look. Just like always, its charm worked every time.

"Hi! We miss you a lot!"

"So do I, kiddo... So do I."

Even though Ni-sama has been great, it was nice to have a big sister around. I was still bummed over the fact that she chose Yugi over Ni-sama although Yugi also has my respect.

She then asked me, "Have you guys been doing any fun stuff lately?"

Fun? Oh yeah, I had a lot to mention. While rubbing the tip of my nose with my finger, I replied, "Movies, dinner out, the amusement parks, museums. Ni-sama said that we would continue our vacation when we get home."

I then remembered something. I just had to ask her. "Is it true that you're an archeologist?"

She quietly confirmed, "I was an archeologist. Not anymore..not actively, at least."

Aha! Maybe we could do something fun about this. "Next time we see each other, may we all go to a museum and you can tell us what we see?"

Chuckling on the other side of the line, she said, "That's what the museum guides are for..."

Oh, no! I was not going to give up that easily. "I know, but you won't be boring like them. Okay? You promise?"

After a couple of seconds, she replied, "You've got yourself a deal. We'll do it once I return to Domino City."

Yes! She was really going to do it for me!

I then quickly gave the telephone back to Ni-sama. I was just so excited! I could not wait the next time that we see each other.

-------------------------

_General Point-of-View_

Kaiba grabbed the receiver and told Emrys with a smirk on his face, "You know that he'll hold you up to that promise you just gave him."

With a light-hearted tone, she replied, "I just couldn't say 'no' to him..."

Touched by how much she cared for Mokuba, he then murmured after moments of silence, "Thanks."

Slightly surprised, she sat on her bed and leaned against the headboard while asking, "_Thanks?_ For what?"

"For being sweet with Mokuba."

Her voice radiated her light smile. "You don't have to thank me. Both of you are family. You know that..."

Feeling that his emotions were about to cave in, he said as he kept an even tone, "You're still packing, so I'll let you go. Just take care."

As she also tried to control her own feelings, she replied while hiding her sadness, "The same goes to both of you. Have a safe trip."

"We'll see each other when you get back?"

Reassuringly, she responded, "We will..."

----------------------------------------------------

_Day One of the Quest_

_The first stop: United States_

_Purpose: To meet with Pegasus J. Crawford_

Pegasus sat in his posh office at Industrial Illusions, San Francisco. He wore his black turtleneck and gray wool suit while his long platinum hair covered the left side of his face.

There was still thirty minutes left before his appointment arrives.

_Pegasus J. Crawford's Point-of-View_

The best comic book, the finest wine, and the most delectable cheese - the three best combinations for making a good day!

Well, what could beat this very moment was the outcome of this meeting with Alexandra Emrys. I heard so much about the young lady - not just from Professor Arthur Hopkins but also from the media coverage.

I just wondered why she chose to dabble into entertainment instead of archeology. Maybe her decision had something to do with Dylan and Ariadne's untimely deaths. If that was the case, then I could not blame her for feeling so distraught. The last time that I saw her was when she was nine - the day her parents were buried in England. She probably did not remember seeing me there. The poor child just stood there while her parents' caskets were lowered to the ground.

Death was always cruel to the people who were left behind to grieve. I was exactly the same way when Cynthia passed away. Everything was a haze and all I could do was stare at the people who offered their condolences. When I was left alone, that was when I truly cried...not wanting to let her go, not wishing to live life without her, not giving up on finding a way to get her back.

Hmmm... A knock at my door? Why, I still have a good fifteen minutes left. Could it be?

"Come in!" I said as I closed my comic book.

Croquet came in and announced, "Master Pegasus, Alexandra Emrys is here to see you."

"Send her in." I replied.

Croquet swung the door open, motioned my visitor to come in, and closed the door to give us privacy.

Alexandra Emrys quietly came in. She wore a tasteful navy blue skirt suit, a simple silk shell, silver-toned pearls, and matching two-inch pumps. Her hair was in an upsweep.

My, how time flew so quickly…

Based on the magazine articles, Alexandra was now sixteen years old. She was still young but she was no longer the same child I saw seven years ago in England. She was not the flashy pop icon that I stereotypically perceived her to be. For a minute, I thought Ariadne rose from the grave and was the one who stepped in my office - not her daughter.

The young woman approached my desk, extended a handshake, and said, "I'm pleased to meet you, Mister Crawford."

I stood up and shook her hand. "Ah, you've made quite a name for yourself. Please sit down..."

She then sat down and her hazel brown eyes were attentively fixed towards me.

I cleared my throat. "Professor Hopkins calls you Alexa. Should I be bold and call you by that name, too?"

Faintly smiling, she replied, "It doesn't matter."

"Fine. Alexa it is..."

As she leaned back, she coolly said, "I know you're busy, so I'll make it brief."

I anticipated this reaction from her. "Well, I blocked the whole day for our meeting. Use all the time that you need."

That forehead of hers crinkled as her hazel eyes probed deeper into mine. "Why did you?"

Now it was my turn to lean back against my chair. "I need the same from you - information. Since you're my guest and you were the one who asked to meet, you go first."

Without a moment's hesitation, she said, "I would like to know more about the Millennium Eye."

The Eye. I tried my best to keep that away from my thoughts since it was stolen from me. I could not deny that her question startled me. So I asked her, "Why do you want to know more about the Eye?"

"Research," she quietly replied.

That was too simple of an answer.

I then stood up from my chair and then walked towards the window to open the blinds. "I believe your question lies beyond the call of academia. I won't withhold any information from you. You need to be candid with me as much as I need to be forthright with you."

Minutes' worth of silence later, she relented and responded, "I'm following clues that my parents left me. Since these clues tie in with the Millennium Items, I want to contact everyone who could tell me more about them. I prefer to speak with the ones who have held one and experienced its power. Since you were one of them, I'm here to find out more about the Eye."

So I pointed at an upward angle behind my desk, asking her, "Do you see the framed paintings behind my desk?"

With her eyes transfixed on the framed oil portraits behind me, she said with a half-smile, "Yes, I do."

I could feel the sadness flooding back deep inside me. "The picture on the left was my fiancée, Cynthia. She was the love of my life. Her untimely death was the beginning of everything, including how I got the Millennium Eye. The picture on the right is Shadi. He is the man who tested me before he gave me the Eye."

Her eyes widened as she heard the second name I just mentioned. With a tone of amazement, she uttered, "So _that's_ Shadi."

I sat back in my chair. "The Eye grants the holder power to read a person's thoughts. Similar to the other six Millennium Items, the Eye allows the holder to send souls to the Shadow Realm."

She remarked, "That's what you did to Kaiba, Grandpa, and Mokuba. You sent them to the Shadow Realm."

I then looked at Cynthia's portrait, explaining, "For each soul trapped by the Item, the holder becomes more powerful. I've done a lot of harm, but I only did it to get her back. I approached your parents for help. Through the information they gave me, I ended up in Egypt. That's where I met Shadi and got the Eye."

One of her eyebrows rose since I probably touched a question in her mind. "Is it true that you gave up your left eye to get the Millennium Item?"

I sadly and affirmatively nodded my head. "I'd do almost anything to get her back. I don't even have the Eye anymore..."

Complete candor was what I promised earlier. I just had to show her that I was telling the truth.

I swept the hair that covered the left part of my face. I revealed to her the remnants of that fateful day. I saw how her eyes widened in shock. I was not sure on whether her stunned reaction came from my fake eye that now sat in place of the Millennium Item,or the semi-warped flesh that surrounded it.

"Who did this to you?" she asked while holding back her breath in shock.

Letting my long hair fall back in its place, I murmured, "I don't know."

She grimly said, "I'm sorry…."

After a few moments of silence between us, I then inquired, "Now, did I fully satisfy your curiosity?"

A tightlipped and even-toned Alexa said, "You did, for now..."

I leaned forward and then propped my elbows on the desk. "Now I have to ask you a question. The clues you are pursuing right now, do they have something to do with Professor Hopkins' discovery of the petroglyphs?"

She nodded. "The petroglyphs prove that there were ancient ties between Atlantis and Egypt. The clues point out that although the Egyptians created duel monsters, the knowledge to do so came from the Atlanteans."

"So where are you going next?"

Leaning further back on the chair, she said, "I'm leaving tomorrow morning for Egypt. Eventually, I will go to Thera."

"You wish to seek out the other Millennium Item holders?"

Quietly, she responded, "Yes."

Without batting an eyelash, I told her, "I would like to ask for your help. I hope that you would say yes."

She chuckled as she shook her head. "Mr. Crawford -"

_"Pegasus..."_ I quietly corrected her.

Momentarily closing her eyes to regain her composure, she opened them again and gazed at me. "Pegasus, I've been out of the archeology business for two years now. I don't think I'd be much help. The extent of my help was already exhausted when Uncle Arthur shared his information with you."

"You completely misunderstood what I want. I would like to come with you on this trip. I can help you find Shadi and Isis Ishtar - both Millennium Item holders. I would also like to accompany you at Thera."

Her mood throughout the entire conversation was fine until she heard the word "Thera." After that, she snapped like a brittle twig and blurted out, "That's totally out of the question! I have to go alone!"

I glanced at her to let her know that I would not take "no" for an answer. Why should I?

She stared at me with those hazel eyes for a good two minutes. Breaking the ice of silence between us, she intently said, "Give me one good reason why I should let you come with me, moreover, trust you..."

Pointing at my painting of Cynthia, I earnestly replied, "_She's_ my reason."

Although a hint of mild empathy seeped through her voice, she asked, "How about accepting the fact that she's gone? Don't you know that you're depriving her of spiritual peace by not letting her go?"

I retorted, "Have you let the memory of your parents go? Have you finally come to terms that they're gone? Do you now live day by day without wishing that they were standing before you - alive and well? Are you not torn apart inside for not being able to stop it, or save them?"

Her expression immediately and immensely saddened.

I really hit her where it hurt her the most. I felt awful that I had to do that to someone - especially to my friends' daughter. However, desperate times called for desperate measures.

After the moment of silence that transpired between us, she silently glared at me and firmly said, "All right, Pegasus. We're teaming up on this trip. However, once I'm ready to go to Thera, we will part ways. Do we have an agreement?"

I slightly bowed my head and gratefully looked at her. "Agreed."

At last, another way to get my Cynthia back from the grave! What a feeling of exhilaration! Another chance! Another precious chance to recover what was previously lost. After all, I had nothing to lose - I already lost everything on the day that she left this earthly plane.

Wait for me, my love, I would get you back – one way or another...

**End of Chapter Three**

**

* * *

****_Author's Side Note_**

_In the Japanese anime, Maximillion Pegasus is Pegasus J. Crawford; and his fiancée's name is Cynthia - which when the subtitling was done, the subtitlers translated her name as Cyndia. I used the anime's version of Pegasus and Cynthia being engaged when she died, rather than the dub's version of them being married. So I am sticking with Pegasus J. Crawford and Cynthia for this and the subsequent Lost Souls story arcs._

_Okey dokey, so Pegasus wants to join Emrys on her archeological trip? What will happen next? Will they be able to find what they are respectively looking for?_

_To find out the answer to these questions, stay tuned as the next and subsequent chapters get posted._

_To also get a better background, read Encounter of Lost Souls then Parting of Lost Souls (if you have not read either or both yet). To find out more as to how Emrys' parents die at Thera, read There Will Come Soft Rain (a one-chapter fan fiction)._

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexandra Emrys, Yoshiko, Detective Garson, other original characters, and this fan fiction are the properties of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from any and all liabilities._


	4. Forged Partnership

**THE DESCENT OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Four: Forged Partnership**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_To the Reader_**

_This Chapter has mild references on the following topics: death and drinking_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Day One of the Quest - Evening_

_Destination: Industrial Illusions - San Francisco, California Headquarters_

_Purpose: To meet with Pegasus J. Crawford_

_General Point-of-View_

The meeting between Pegasus and Emrys transpired throughout the day. He gave her a tour of Industrial Illusions and a sneak peak of the company's many projects. Afterwards, the businessman showed the new arrival his museum of antiques and other artifacts that he acquired from his many travels.

Their tour ended at the company's art gallery where paintings of various duel monsters were on display. He told her that he designed the duel monster cards, and that he was the artist of the paintings inside her manor.

When dusk settled in, she bade him farewell so that she could check in at a hotel.

He then offered her to stay in one of the many guest rooms at his palatial home. He rationalized that since they were going together on the trip, it would save them time if they were leaving from the same place.

The limousine – containing Pegasus and Emrys – drove inside the palatial estate.

If she did not know any better, she would think that she just entered an amusement park where duel monster dreams – and nightmares – were made of. In such awe, she rolled down the window and peeked out to see the colorful facade that greeted them.

The mansion' front entrance was spectacular: it was Toon World that had come to life.

The front landscaping was immaculate - with the various trees neatly trimmed, the lush grass freshly mowed, and certain bushes and hedges imaginatively shaped into different duel monsters. The greenery was complimented with an array of towering statutes of Toon Monsters such as the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, Toon Summoned Skull, Toon Mermaid, Manga Ryu-ran - just to name a few.

In its middle was the ornate fountain where the waters animatedly danced due to the multi-colored lights installed within the pool. The water spouted out in the middle of a gigantic replica of the Toon World magic card.

Pegasus was thrilled to see his houseguest's awe-struck reaction. He could see that deep within the serious mind of Alexandra Emrys lay a fascinated child full of wonder and curiosity. For him, it was refreshing to see someone who had not lost her inner child.

While they enjoyed a sumptuous dinner, he told her how he met her parents and ended up being good friends with them. To him, his houseguest and the upcoming trip were pleasant changes to the monotony of running Industrial Illusions. However, he was also aware that his past deeds might be an obstacle for the young woman to trust him.

When the evening ended, he was relieved that she did not bring up the topic.

Hours after the entire palatial household slept, she bolted out of bed sweating and with her heart racing. She ended up tossing and turning for what seemed to be an eternity. Giving up on a good night's sleep, she then went outside and explored the mansion grounds. After her walk, she sat by the fountain and hoped that the sound of its running waters would calm her troubled mind.

She thought about how much she missed the other Yugi, and how much she wanted to be reunited with him – this time, for good. Certain sadness then crept over her entire being, as thoughts about returning to Thera crossed through her head. Staring at the star-studded sky, she pondered, "It's something I should've done long ago…. It's time for me to accept that whatever happened there wasn't my fault. It never was, and it will never be."

Unknown to her, Pegasus stood by a window and observed her. He studied the solitary figure sitting by the fountain - fully empathizing with her, as he reminisced better days when he and Cynthia were together. Eventually, he went back to his bedroom – knowing fully well that they were traveling to gather fragments and answers from the past and make themselves whole again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Day Two of the Quest - Morning_

_Destination: Cairo, Egypt_

_Purpose: To meet with Isis Ishtar_

Pegasus' private jet took off for Cairo, Egypt twenty minutes ago.

The eccentric businessman, wearing his favorite red suit and ribbon bowtie, was in high spirits from a good night's sleep and their plane trip. Emrys, on the other hand, was tired from tossing and turning all evening. Due to weeks' worth of little or no sleep, her body dully ached from her injuries.

A member of the flight crew approached her employer with a beaming smile. "Would you like something to drink, Mr. Crawford?"

He looked up and replied, "A glass of merlot, and some cheese to compliment it."

The flight attendant grinned, since she correctly guessed his request. She then glanced at his left and asked the other passenger, "What would you like to drink, Miss Emrys?"

Without hesitation, she said, "Brandy, please…."

The speechless flight attendant, surprised with Emrys' request, gazed at her employer.

To minimize the tension, he nonchalantly said, "Give the young lady what she wants, especially since she's legally an adult." As the flight attendant nodded and left, he then turned to her and remarked, "You're just like your father. He loved a good glass of fine brandy on certain occasions."

She gave him a half-smile, leaned back, and then closed her eyes.

After the flight attendant arrived with their refreshments, and both took sips from their respective drinks, he asked, "Did you use them yet? Did you use the cards that I've sent you?"

Realizing that he was referring to the cards that Professor Arthur Hopkins delivered to her on Pegasus' behalf, her eyes glinted. "Yes, I did. They're awesome!"

Pegasus beamed at her enthusiastic response. "Were you able to use the other two cards?"

She then nodded her head with a smirk. "Yes! I summoned _Poseidon_ by sacrificing _Rhea_ and _Cronus_ from the field."

The mild-mannered businessman said, "I'm glad that you approve of them. Tell me, how come you've never competed in a tournament?"

With a slight frown and pursed lips, she dismissively commented, "Duel monsters tournament? No - it's enough that I know how to duel."

Still trying to drive his point, he turned sideways to face her. "You summoned _Poseidon._"

With an amused smile, she shook her head. "It was a tag-team duel. Yugi cleared everything out for me to play that card."

Gazing into her hazel eyes, he intently clarified, "You sell yourself short. What if I tell you that those four cards I gave you respectively have magical properties?"

Her forehead further crinkled. "What do you mean?"

"Months before I painted the God Cards, the Millennium Eye gave me a glimpse of those monsters depicted on your cards."

Still not getting the answer to her question, she probed, "The Eye inspired you to create them?"

"Yes. I had the vision immediately after I met your parents. I thought that the vision was the key to get Cynthia back. I then realized that the Eye used me to create the cards I've given you, the God cards, and others for a reason. My purpose is to bring them to life, and let them end up with the people who are destined to wield them. I originally intended to give them to your parents...."

Without reservations, she inquired, "_Rhea_ and _Cronus_ closely resemble them, but what makes you think that I truly deserve those cards?"

After taking another sip of wine, he responded, "I painted those cards shortly before I met your parents. The only person those cards will obey to is their master – or mistress. I also had the feeling that the cards would respond to you, and you alone."

Her eyes widened. "Have you tried using the cards, too?"

"I did. Outside the duel ring, anyone could see them – just like any other card. However, once the player enters the dueling arena, these four cards become completely blank. I may have created those cards, but even I could not unleash their powers. You, however, summoned _Poseidon_ to his fullest potential. So help or no help from Yugi boy, you are those cards' rightful owner."

She thoughtfully remarked, "It's good to know these things.... Once again, thanks for giving me those cards."

"Speaking of Yugi boy, I heard you two are dating. Is it true?"

Slightly blushing, she quietly replied, "Yes, it is...."

After a few moments, he then asked, "Is it little Yugi, or the other one?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You know about that, too?" After seeing him affirmatively nod, she then replied, "The other one...."

The man's face radiated a light, reminiscent smile. "Cynthia and I were engaged when we were around your ages. We were so much in love...."

With quiet empathy, she inquired, "Did she die before or after you got married?"

"She fell ill. She passed away days before we got married…."

Taking a sip of brandy, she thought about the scroll's reference to her past life as an Atlantean princess and about her parents' deaths. She also thought about Yugi's other self and how much she missed him. "I could hardly imagine how it feels like to lose your soul mate."

He sighed. "Most people think that losing someone is almost the same – whether it be your parents, a sibling, or a significant other. The longing, the loneliness...." After seconds' worth of silence and another sip of wine, he continued. "A soul mate is different. That person brings about your completion. That person is your better half. So when it comes to a soul mate's death, it feels as if a large part of your heart goes to the grave, too. Because of that, you will never become whole ever again...."

Looking at her glass and swirling its contents, she asked, "You still haven't given up on getting her back, have you?"

A tightlipped and somber Pegasus responded, "I never will."

After temporarily looking sideways, she then probingly glanced at him. "Let us hope that we get the answers that we respectively seek, especially since we're risking everything at stake to do so…."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Day Three of the Quest - Morning_

_Destination: Egyptian National Museum - Cairo, Egypt_

_Purpose: To meet with Isis Ishtar, Museum Curator and Director_

It had been almost an hour since Pegasus and Emrys arrived at the Egyptian National Museum. While they waited for Isis Ishtar, they inspected sculptures, jewelries, canopic jars, paintings, pottery, and other noteworthy items. The museum's collection captured Egyptian history – spanning from the advent of the Old Kingdom up to modern times.

After fifteen more minutes, a feminine voice echoed throughout the vast halls of the museum. "Mister Crawford, this is a pleasant surprise...."

Pegasus turned around, as he recognized the voice. He shook hands with a young woman with thick and straight lustrous black hair. "Yes, this visit is a surprise for me, too. It has been a while since we saw each other."

Isis lightly smiled – her slate blue eyes reflecting such hospitality and graciousness. "The last time we made contact was when you entrusted the Egyptian God Cards to me."

The eccentric but handsome businessman looked behind him, and prompted his companion to come forward. "I traveled with someone. We need to ask questions."

As a grinning Emrys approached and shook hands with the young curator, she then said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Ishtar."

Isis' expressive eyes widened, as a wave of recognition ran through her mind upon seeing Emrys. Without hesitation, she said to the other in deep reverence, "My Queen...."

This time, it was Pegasus and Emrys' turn to be shocked.

Emrys, sheepishly smiling and slightly embarrassed, repeatedly stated, "Please... You're mistaken…."

Isis did not blink or bat an eyelash. "In this life, you may think you're a common person. In your previous life, let me assure you that you were Queen."

As an awe-stricken Pegasus remained stupefied in the spot where he stood, Emrys interjected, "Queen? Of Atlantis?"

With slate blue eyes deeply looking into hazel, Isis murmured, "Of Egypt, my dear Queen...."

**End of Chapter Four**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Side Notes_**

_Okey dokey, folks. How do you like that? Well, there are a few questions: What did Isis mean with what she just said? Does Isis hold some - if not most - of the answers that Pegasus and Emrys seek? What adventures lie ahead for both of them?_

_To find out the answer to these questions, watch for the next chapter._

_I thank everyone in advance for patiently reading and constructively reviewing this chapter, as well as my other works. I am forever humbled :-D_

**_Warmest Regards, Zatken_**

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexandra Emrys, Yoshiko, other original characters, Rhea, Cronus, The Birth of Poseidon, Poseidon Lord of the Seas, and this fan fiction are properties of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only - thereby releasing the author from any and all liabilities._


	5. The Secrets of the Dead

**THE DESCENT OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Five: The Secrets of the Dead**

_______________________________________________________________________ 

**_To the Reader_**

_This Chapter has references on the following topics: the occult and death. There are also references to Greek mythology and other legends in this Chapter. _

_______________________________________________________________________ 

_Day Three of the Quest - Mid-day_

_Egyptian National Museum - Cairo, Egypt_

_Still meeting with Isis Ishtar - Museum Curator and Director_

_Emrys' Point-of-View_

Did I just hear the right thing, or am I going deaf? 

Did Miss Ishtar just say Queen of Egypt? How the hell was that possible? 

My eyes scanned the entire perimeter looking for anything - or anyone - except for Miss Ishtar to answer my questions. My glance rested on Pegasus, who was also stunned and speechless as I was. 

When I could not find anyone to clarify this latest bombshell, my gaze returned to its quiet messenger. My heart fell and sank to the pit of my stomach. With a crinkled forehead, I said, "I've recently come across a scroll that narrated the past between the Pharaoh and his love. It was the last part of the narrative, but it did confirm that my counterpart in the past was an Atlantean princess – next in line to ascend the throne before Atlantis was destroyed. Did I make the wrong interpretation of that scroll?" 

Miss Ishtar's eyebrow arched in curiosity. "You have managed to obtain part of the Scrolls of Passage? The narrative you read is incomplete. Are you aware as to where the rest of the scrolls are?" 

I shook my head. "No. I have clues that may help me recover them. If what you say is true, then the only way for that to happen – " 

" – Is for you to be married to the Pharaoh. I've seen your past together, as well as your present." 

Assessing whether Miss Ishtar was telling the truth, my gaze into her slate blue eyes deepened. Unbelievable and ridiculous as it sounded, my discernment told me that she was stating the pure and unadulterated facts. Was that why the connection was so strong between Yugi's other self and me? 

Seeing that I still shook my head from disbelief and shock, Isis explained, "I can only tell you what I saw in the past. The powers that allowed me to readily see the past and future have already left me." 

I tried regaining my composure and mental presence back into our conversation. "Did that power leave you once you gave your Millennium Necklace to Yugi?" 

The young museum director gave a tight-lipped response, "The powers already escaped me before I gave the Necklace to the Pharaoh's vessel." 

Momentarily resting my right hand behind the back of my head while I deeply breathed in, I then inquired, "What else did you see?" 

"Because of my duel against Seto, he proved to me that all I saw regarding the future are mere possibilities." 

I observed her while she shared this latest thought with us. While paying close attention to every word she uttered, I saw the glimmer of hope in her eyes. What struck me was not what she just said, but the way she just said it. If she claimed that the future she saw were just potentialities, then why the glint of promise and faith show in her slate blue eyes?

For a split second, my mind wandered off. I just recalled the story of Cassandra in Greek mythology. 

Apollo woos Cassandra, but the virgin priestess wants to remain chaste. To win her heart, the handsome sun god gives her the gift of future sight. When she still does not yield to his desires, he turns his gift to a curse. Throughout the rest of her days, she sees the inevitable future but the others she warns ridicule her. The last vision she sees is that of Clytemnestra chopping her head off with an axe. 

God, I just had chills travel down my spine. I just could not help but feel sorry for Cassandra. 

Now that I thought about it, I would never like to be a seer. I would not want to see all the misery, carnage, and death way before it happened. I guess that Miss Ishtar's viewpoint in seeing the future as an option, rather than set in stone, would be a refreshing perspective.

Briefly looking at Pegasus, and eventually glancing back to me, she said, "You and the Pharaoh have battles to fight. As of now, you are engaged in your own personal war. The choices that you and he make would affect the future, as well as the world above and below." 

"What about his memory?" I intently asked. 

Without hesitation, Miss Ishtar replied, "The Pharaoh has to fight that battle without your help. You are only destined to find your own whereabouts. However, as I said, what I saw were mere possibilities. People can rewrite was is destined to happen."

I then looked around to see if there was anyone within our earshot. Since the coast was clear, I whispered to Miss Ishtar, "Is there a way to restore someone who died long ago? Is there a way for the soul and the restored body to reunite – regardless of whether the body was mummified or decayed?"

I saw Pegasus hold his breath until heard the answer. As we shared that gut-wrenching feeling, our wait seemed like an eternity. 

She then murmured, "There is a way...." 

My heart jumped out of my chest. This was such awesome news! If I could not help Yugi's other self from retrieving his lost memory, then maybe I could restore him back to the land of the living. 

Pegasus was so elated from what he just heard that he grabbed my shoulder. That firm touch of his said it all: he could, and would, get Cynthia back. What touched me the most was the tear-filled glint in his eye. He bit his lower lip hard, as the hope within his heart re-ignited from Miss Ishtar's words. Seeing him react this way, I now believe his claim that Cynthia was his reason for previously delving into evil. 

Slightly nodding her head, Miss Ishtar whispered with a faint smile, "Please follow me...." 

After walking though seemingly endless hallways, she escorted us at the other far corner of the museum. We all went inside her simple but tastefully furnished office. She then motioned us to sit on the leather-upholstered chairs across her oak desk. 

Removing the large painting behind her work desk, she fumbled through the knobs of a safe. Once she opened the safe, another knob awaited for her to unlock. Eventually, she produced two thick books from the safe. She then laid them side by side on her desk - each one unique from the other but nonetheless equally fascinating. To safeguard the books, an airtight resin container protected each one.

Facing Miss Ishtar's desk, I closely examined the two books. On my left-hand side was the first book, which was entitled The Portal of Osiris. On my right-hand side was the second book entitled The Dead Incantations. 

There were three similarities between the two books: they were in hieroglyphics, they gave out mystical energies, and they were made out of gold. What intrigued me, however, was the difference between The Dead Incantations and the Portal of Osiris. 

First, The Dead Incantations was a compilation of spells from a council of ancient mages. If speculations among hardcore Egyptologists were true, this book existed even before the Archaic Period (3150 to 2660 BC). Second, the multi-authored grimoire did not have a patina like The Portal of Osiris. With the way its gold glittered, it looked like it did not exist for more than five millennia. 

Just imagine such knowledge coming from the most powerful sorcerers of ancient Egypt contained within one book!

Still awe-stricken from these two tomes, I focused my sights on Miss Ishtar, who stated, "These provide the second answer you seek."

One of my eyebrows rose, and my eyes narrowed. "These books were supposedly lost in time. How did you manage to find them?"

"For generations, our family kept the Pharaohs' secrets. We protected some of the Millennium Items for the Pharaoh, while we kept these sacred books for you."

Following up with my inquiry, my next question was: "Have you tried translating these texts?"

She glanced sideways, as if she had done something shameful. "I read their contents, even though my father told us never to read them. I delved into these texts at greater length when I became the Director for this museum."

He then interjected, "Is there something in those books that aroused your interest?" 

Deeply sighing, our dark-haired host said, "There is one prerequisite that must be met before the gods would listen to the spellcaster. Even if the gods do listen, it does not guarantee that they would grant the gift of resurrection."

"What is it?" he and I asked in unison. 

With a grim gaze, Miss Ishtar explained, "The spell caster must be on the very brink of death while uttering the incantation. There is no exception to this requirement...."

**End of Chapter Five**

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Author's Side Note_**

_Cassandra warns the Trojans about Helen of Troy and the Trojan Horse. Because no one listens to her, the city of Troy is sacked and she becomes Agamemnon's slave. The last thing she sees is her violent death. _

_Pretty grim story, huh? Still gives me the chills, every time I think about it._

_By the way, a grimoire (in case I did not explain it well in this chapter) is a compilation of spells by a single wizard / sorcerer / witch / sorceress. When I thought about how I should portray The Dead Incantations, I could not resist making it a grimoire for a council of powerful - and possibly very dark – Egyptian sorcerers._

_One of the most legendary - and notorious ones - is the grimoire of Simon Magus, a wizard reputed to have sold his sold to the Devil for greater power. The fact that Simon Magus is a powerful and rich alchemist is true, but the fact that he sold his soul to the Devil is still subject to debate (you know how historians blatantly romanticize and demonize people - and call their writings history). This legend has been the basis of Goethe and Marlowe's Faust._

_Okay, now that you have been given some trivia, hope to see you next chapter! Thanks in advance for patiently reading and constructively reviewing :-D_

**_Warmest Regards, Zatken_**

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexandra Emrys, Yoshiko, The Scrolls of Passage, The Portal of Osiris, The Dead Incantations, duel monster card Rhea, duel monster card Cronus, ritual card The Birth of Poseidon, duel monster card Poseidon Lord of the Seas, and this fanfic are the properties of the author. This fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only - thereby releasing the author from any and all liabilities._


	6. Dark Shadows Follow

**THE DESCENT OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Six: Dark Shadows Follow**

_______________________________________________________________________ 

**_To the Reader_**

_This Chapter has references on the following topics: the occult and death_

_______________________________________________________________________ 

_Day Three of the Quest - Two in the afternoon_

_Egyptian National Museum - Cairo, Egypt_

_Still meeting with Isis Ishtar - Museum Curator and Director_

_Pegasus' Point-of-View_

I just could not believe what we have just heard. Just when I thought that I would soon get my Cynthia back, another obstacle came before us. 

With a grim tone and deep gaze, Isis explained, "Being near-death is the only way to keep the door between the living and the dead wide open for passage. If the ancient gods – particularly Osiris – are willing, then the person is given the gift to resurrect the dead."

Staring at the polished marbled floor, Alexa murmured, "A life in exchange for another...."

"My dear Queen, it is actually three lives in exchange for one. Also, the one who casts the spell does not have to die. Historically, all of those who performed the spell died and were not successful."

I then interjected, "Do you have an idea when this spell was last used, who performed it, and what was the result?"

Isis' slate blue gaze planted itself on Alexa. "The last spell was done three millennia ago. It was she who last performed it – in an attempt to get the Pharaoh back. She was killed before completing the ritual. So the Pharaoh was locked inside the Millennium Puzzle, and she was to be reincarnated."

Alexa said, "I see… About the books –"

Isis interjected, "Feel free to copy its contents. As much as I trust lending these to you, please understand that you need to do your work here in my office. Since these texts are part of Egypt's national treasures, they are not to be removed from the museum or the country."

With an appreciative grin, Alexa reassured her, "We understand. Pegasus and I intend to leave the museum with everything we need. We'll read and translate these books here."

Our young host's exotic beauty was more prominent, as she radiated a light smile for both of us. "Call me Isis. I have matters that require my presence, so kindly excuse me. In the meantime, my office is at your disposal as long as you need it. I will let Malik and Rishid know that you are here."

Giving her a slight nod, I then said, "Thank you...." 

Isis turned around and walked towards the door. 

I then joined my young companion, as she translated The Dead Incantations. 

"My Queen...." 

I glanced sideways and saw our host staring at my companion. 

Alexa continued working – not knowing that Isis was trying to get her attention. After I nudged her arm with my elbow, she then lifted her face from the gold tome. To keep her place, the fingers of her right hand rested on the spot where she last read.

Isis gave her a simple but cryptic message. "Tread carefully, and follow what is in your heart."

With a faint grin, Alexa quietly replied, "I will...." 

Slightly nodding, Isis responded, "I wish you both luck." She then left the office. 

After we were by ourselves, I exclaimed, "Finally! After all these years...." 

Reciprocating with a warm and optimistic smile, Alexa said, "I know...."

Wishing to be of use, I proposed, "There are two books that we need to work on. Why don't you go through that first one you're now reading, figure out what we need, then bookmark them for me. I could copy what we need from the first text, while you work on the other." 

Lightly drumming her fingers on the oak desk, she nodded her head. "Okay, let us get to work...." 

We feverishly worked – not caring how long it would take us, and both of us wanting to leave the museum with this vital information. As much as we were quietly engrossed in our respective tasks, the silence between us was comfortable. To me, it meant that there was now a small level of trust between us. 

And I just hoped that it would continue to grow.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

_Day Three - Ten in the evening_

_Egyptian National Museum - Cairo, Egypt_

_Translating The Portal of Osiris and The Dead Incantations_

_Emrys' Point-of-View_

I skimmed through The Dead Incantations about five hours ago. Since we did not want to miss anything, Pegasus and I agreed to copy the book from cover to cover. 

After going through The Portal of Osiris two hours ago, Pegasus said that this book should also be copied from beginning to end. I agreed with him, since I would rather play safe than sorry. We would never know if these books would be as readily available to us in the future, as it was now. 

A soft knock on the door jarred us from our concentration. 

Pegasus and I were working for the past eight hours, and we worked non-stop since we sat down. Even though there was a lot of work that needed to be done, that knock was a welcome interruption for us. 

The door opened and revealed two young gentlemen. The first man held the door wide open, while the second pushed a small cart inside Isis' office. 

The first man was handsome. He had expressive light gray eyes, tanned Egyptian skin, and a charming smile. His long and layered platinum hair rested on his firm-looking shoulders. The white sleeveless linen shirt and his dark jeans emphasized the contours of his sleek muscular body. The gold bands that adorned his neck and upper and lower arms further accentuated his physique. He also wore gold earrings, which dangled along with his platinum hair. 

The second man, taller and slightly older than the first one, had ebony hair shaved on the sides and the remainder tied in a neat ponytail. Although handsome in his own right, his charm was subtler than his companion. His greenish gray eyes reflected a deeper and more meditative persona than his younger companion. The traditional white linen garb covered most if not all the contours of his physique, and his smile was warm and humble. What struck my curiosity was the hieroglyphic set of tattoos on the left-hand side of his face.

"Good evening," the first young man said with warmth and hospitality. "Our sister will be back shortly from her appointments. We brought supper here and the three of us will join you...."

After we smiled at the new arrivals, Pegasus looked at his wristwatch and then showed me the time. He then rubbed the back of his neck, relieving some of the tension that just settled in. "I didn't realize it was this late...."

"Neither did I. We've been too engrossed with the work." I then put down the pen that I held for hours. God, my fingers never used to be this cramped from writing non-stop! I guess that was the price to pay for not doing this for a long time....

Pegasus and I stood from our respective chairs. 

After we exchanged introductions and handshakes, the four of us then worked together. We transferred the medium-sized washbowl, a large pitcher of lukewarm water, appetizing food, cold drinks, and a bundle of clean face towels from the small cart to the large circular table at the corner of Isis' office. 

We took turns in cleaning up for supper. As one would wash up, the other would pour water from the pitcher and into the washbowl. Afterwards, the water was recycled for the large indoor plants. 

After the four of us completed this ritual, Isis stepped in her office. She followed suit, with Malik assisting her by pouring water for her needs. 

We took our respective seats – ready to share roasted lamb, flatbread, grilled eggplant, and grilled tomatoes. During supper, our three hosts told us their ancestors' history, the powers of the Millennium Tauk and the Millennium Rod, their father's death, Malik's descent to a life of hatred, and Malik's salvation as the other Yugi won the Battle City finals. 

Isis, who sat between Rishid and Malik, affectionately rested one well-sculpted hand on each back. "I am glad that all of it is over. Thanks to the Pharaoh and his vessel, my family is whole again and we can go back living peaceful lives." 

Pegasus and I were awe-struck with the story, as well as its storytellers. Their tale did not only answer some of my questions, but it also provided inspiration and entertainment.

Changing topics, Isis asked, "So, Mister Crawford, how far did you get from your task?"

"I have about seven pages left to copy, then I'll be done," Pegasus replied.

"How about you, my Queen?" she then inquired, as she glanced towards me. 

My face flushed before I said, "I'm almost done. I have three gold pages to go." I then gave her an embarrassed smile. "Isis, I'm more used to being called either Alexa or Emrys. I'd rather be called by my first, or last name."

"Very well, Alexa..." she said while gazing into my eyes. "You know our tribe's beliefs and customs, just like your parents and ancestors before you. It does not matter how many lifetimes you live. Once you were Queen, you will always be Queen."

"I'm just not used to being called as Queen," I apologetically explained.

Our three hosts gave an understanding grin, with Malik commenting, "No offense or disrespect taken by any one of us."

I graciously smiled back at the three of them. For people who held such important posts due to their heritage, it was nice to know that they were still down-to-earth. Jonouchi also had a lot of respect for Rishid, and I agreed with him on his observation. 

What surprised me the most was Malik. Jonouchi's description of Isis' brother did not fit with the man I see before me. Was there something that I was failing to see here? Could Malik be trusted?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Pegasus' Point-of-View_

Alexa and I were willing to burn the midnight oil to finish our task. Based on our estimation, we would be done within one hour's time.

Isis, Rishid, and Malik rested their weary bodies. There were two sofa beds inside the office – with Isis on one, and Malik and Rishid sharing another. 

More hours of silence passed before I heard the sound of a pen being placed on the table.

"Excuse me. I just need a five-minute stretch break..." Alexa whispered, as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Looking worn out from our long day, she stood from her chair and stretched her back. 

Noticing how cautious she was in stretching, I inquired, "Are you okay? You seem pretty hurt whenever you move your arms."

Wincing in pain, she replied while facing me, "I sprained my left arm and broke a few ribs about a month ago. I'll be fine, but how are you holding up? We've been here all day."

I placed my pen down and focused my single eye on her. "I don't make a habit of staying up this late, or working this long, but I'm okay." 

After she walked a couple of feet from the desk, she stared at the large indoor plant at the left-hand corner of the office. She then asked while rubbing the back of her neck, "Pegasus, what could you tell me about Shadi?"

Shadi. How could I describe such an elusive character? How do I describe someone who could appear and touch anything, but pass through walls and disappear whenever he willed it? Will Alexa think that I was crazy if I tell her the truth about my mysterious friend?

After taking a sip from the glass of water beside me, I murmured, "I don't even know if he's still of this world, or not."

I was relieved when I observed her reaction about the supernatural. She reminded me of Dylan and Ariadne, and how accepting they were. 

With a slightly raised eyebrow, Alexa's eyes deeply probed me for my assessment. "What do you think?"

I sighed and leaned back against the upholstered chair. "Well, he's as real as we are. He, however, has a way of making an appearance when you least expect it."

Intently listening to what I just said, she now turned her back from the indoor plant. "Just like a phantom.... So we can't just go somewhere and see him...."

Nodding my head, I confirmed, "I'm afraid not. He chooses to see us – not the other way around."

She sat on her chair and kept silent for a few moments. After deeply breathing in, she said in a disappointed tone, "I'd like to speak with him about the Millennium Items."

"What do you need the Millennium Items for, if the ritual is here in these books?"

Without apprehension, she replied, "My past and the other Yugi's past are connected to the Items."

Frowning, I asked, "How could someone dying be able to finish reciting the spell? Would that person have the strength to live – let alone, conjure up an incantation?"

Judging by the crinkled forehead, she had been asking that same question herself. "I don't know. I wish that I could correctly answer that for both of us."

"Were you hoping to use the ritual to bring them back?"

"Them?" she echoed back with an inquisitive look painted on her face.

"Your parents," I quietly clarified to her. "Wouldn't you want them back?"

With a faint smile on her face, she explained while gazing into my eye, "Only time could answer that question. How about you? Would you do the ritual to get Cynthia back?"

This time, it was my turn to take a few moments of silent contemplation. After that, I murmured, "Dying didn't sound so bad before Duelist Kingdom, but now...."

My companion held her breath. "What made you change your mind?" 

"What if I did the ritual, and it became successful? What if I brought her back from the dead, but it meant that I would die? We'd still be separated, and she would be grieving over me this time. I wouldn't want her to suffer, just as I did when she was gone. It wouldn't be fair to her."

She then shot the next question. "Will you be able to live with the consequences, if you choose not to take that risk?"

"I don't know..." I truthfully and grimly replied.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Day Four of the Quest - Three in the morning_

_Egyptian National Museum - Cairo, Egypt_

_Just finished translating The Portal of Osiris and The Dead Incantations_

_Emrys' Point-of-View_

Pegasus and I spent the last thirty minutes proofreading the other's work. After we were done, we looked at each other with smiles of our faces.

I whispered, "We did it…."

"Indeed, we did…."

Our three hosts, who hours ago napped inside Isis' office, stirred from their light slumber. As they got up, Isis asked us, "Are we ready to leave?" 

"Yes, we are," I responded. "Pegasus and I owe you three a lot. We can't thank you enough...."

"Thank you," Pegasus said with a light smile.

"If you need further assistance, call us. We will do our best to help you." Isis then returned the two golden books back in the safe. 

Minutes later, all five of us walked out of the museum. 

After saying farewell to our gracious hosts, Pegasus drove us back to the hotel.

"God, I didn't realize how hot the weather was..." I remarked, as I grabbed the first stack of paper inside the rental jeep and fanned myself.

Pegasus glanced sideways with a smirk curling his lips. "You weren't kidding when you said you haven't been out in the field, were you?"

"That obvious, huh?" I quietly replied with a chuckle. "At least now, you know that I told you the truth."

After seconds of silence, he then asked, "What made you leave archeology and become a singer?"

With a smile denoting that I did not mind the question one bit, I responded, "I like music very much. I don't want to live life wondering what could've been if I didn't do something. So I took the gamble...."

"You won the gamble.... You became a singer to find out if you can make it out there?"

"Pretty much. I love doing it."

"More than archeology?"

"I love archeology, too. There are matters that I need to resolve first. I don't expect to stay on top of the charts forever. If I become yesterday's news, I still have archeology to fall back on."

Pegasus slowed down and drove inside the lot. 

We got out of the jeep, stretched our cramped muscles, and walked inside the bed-and-breakfast. 

As he walked with his hands inside the pockets of his khaki pants, he remarked, "So this return of yours to the field is a good sign?"

"I think so," I quietly said, as I waved at the two smiling women manning the hotel's reception area. I then realized a wonderful and relieving fact: no one knew me here, or what I did for a living. I made a mental note to take advantage of that privilege. 

We made it to our adjacent rooms. I heard Pegasus fish for his room key, and then go inside his room. 

While I unlocked my door, I let out a yawn. I hoped that for a change, tonight would be the first night that I could get a good night's sleep. 

Pegasus audibly held his breath and exclaimed, "Oh, my –"

I ran inside his room and stood beside him. My jaw dropped.

Everything was turned upside-down.

Preoccupied, he then checked for personal belongings that might have been stolen from him.

Verifying my hunch, I then darted back and opened the door to my room. After turning on the lights, the blood rushed to my head when I saw that my room was ransacked as well. 

I locked the door behind me, knelt on the hardwood floor, and reached underneath my bed. I patted under the mattress. Good riddance – whatever I stashed under my bed were still intact. 

After unlocking my door, I then sat on my bed and wondered why would someone break into our rooms. 

He walked in my room, stared at me, and then said, "I checked everything. There's nothing missing...."

With my stomach churning from this latest development, I then said, "This is not good. Someone's watching our every move...." 

**End Chapter Six**

___________________________________________________________________

**_Author's Side Note_**

_Just when we thought everything is smooth sailing. It was already bad enough that they find a seemingly impossible solution to their answer, but to have their rooms ransacked?_

_Well, who broke into their rooms? What is the intruder (or intruders) looking for? What will Pegasus and Emrys do, now that they know someone's watching them?_

_To find out the answers to this question, I'll see you next chapter :-D_

**_Zatken_**

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexandra Emrys, Yoshiko, The Portal of Osiris, The Dead Incantations, duel monster card Rhea, duel monster card Cronus, ritual magic card Birth of Poseidon, ritual monster card Poseidon Lord of the Seas, and this fanfic are properties of the author. This fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only - thereby releasing the author from any and all liabilities._


	7. Silent Shadows Speak

**THE DESCENT OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Seven: Silent Shadows Speak**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_To the Reader_**

_Chapter Seven is one of the darkest chapters within this story._

_Why?_

_This Chapter has references on or contains the following: the supernatural, cursing (cussing), _

_the occult, violence, death, killing, suicide, and guns_.

_This Chapter also delves into a philosophical discourse on concepts such as sin, evil, and damnation._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Day Four of the Quest - Four in the morning_

_Location: Jewel of the Nile Bed-and-Breakfast – Cairo, Egypt_

_Activity: Resting_

_Pegasus' Point-of-View_

We just called it a night – or morning – after Alexa and I helped straighten each other's ransacked rooms.

As I lay in bed and stared at the ceiling, I wondered about a lot of matters: Cynthia, the ritual from the golden books, the outcome of this trip with Alexa, and the mysterious characters who broke into our rooms.

Who could be watching us? We have only been here in Egypt for a couple of days. Although Alexa was shocked when she saw our rooms, it seemed that part of her expected such unfortunate incident. Was there something that Alexa was not telling me about?

"Take great heed, my friend," said a rich and familiar voice from long ago.

I bolted out of bed, confirming if it was indeed he.

Yes, it was! It was Shadi!

Wearing his usual turban, flowing robes, and large loop earrings, he stepped out from the shadows. The moonlight illuminated his face, and gave it a more mysterious touch. With his customary deep voice and cryptic remarks, he said, "You came back, and this time with the Queen."

Knowing that my ghostly friend was referring to Alexa, I murmured, "Yes, I did."

With a tone similar to a soothsayer foreboding imminent doom, he said, "Her road is dark and unmarked. Be careful not to fall in the same path again."

When Shadi was about to disappear back into the shadows, I exclaimed, "Wait!"

Turning around to face me, he remarked, "You must warn her of where you once were. Come with me."

With his magic, Shadi enabled us to pass through the wall into Alexa's room.

She was still awake? She looked dead tired, but why was she not giving her body the much-needed break? Leaning against the headboard and with the telephone propped between her right shoulder and the side of her face, she smiled as she talked over the telephone.

She must be talking with Yugi boy's other self on the other line.

I could not help but smile, as I reminisce similar tender moments when Cynthia was still alive. It was quite poignant, if you asked me. However, there was something wrong with this picture. While talking on the telephone, I could not believe what else she was doing.

She was loading the first of her two guns, with the second one resting beside her on the bed. Does this preparation have something to do with the unidentified intruders?

Making an involuntary movement brought about by her fatigue, she grimaced in pain and then reassured the person on the other line, "I'm fine. I just pulled a muscle. Just tell everyone that I said hello."

There is a brief moment of silence, which is followed by her warm response, "I love you, too. I will be careful. I promise.... Bye...."

She hung up the telephone, and then focused on her two firearms. She loaded the second gun with second-nature speed. What scared me most was that somewhat evil glint in her eye, indicating that she is ready to use these weapons whenever necessary.

Shortly thereafter, she stashed the guns under her bed, turned off the lights, and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Day Four of the Quest - Ten in the morning_

_Location: Jewel of the Nile Bed-and-Breakfast - Cairo, Egypt_

_Emrys' Point-of-View_

The hustle and bustle of Cairo slowly but surely brings me back from the few hours of restless sleep.

Now I really know the literal meaning of the old saying "the spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak." God, my body hurts so badly. I feel ache from muscles that I never knew existed until now. My sides and my arm dully throbbed. Taking my sweet time, I crawled out from bed and into the bathroom.

After the slightly invigorating shower, I quickly got dressed. I put up my wet hair in a bun, slipped into a white linen sundress, and knocked on Pegasus' door.

His door creaked open.

While my heart skipped beats, I quietly pushed the door and cautiously entered the room.

My heart sank into the pit of my stomach. His room was in total disarray again.

"Shit! They took him…."

A deep voice from behind me said, "You are right, my Queen...."

I turned around and faced the source of that voice.

"Shadi! Do you know what happened to Pegasus?" I inquired with deep-rooted concern.

Tight-lipped, he responded, "The hooded ones took him as bait."

I knew exactly what he meant: the freaks wanted to draw me out into the open. For what they did, I would give them what they wanted – and much more than what they have bargained for....

With a frown and pursed lips, I asked, "How could they kidnap Pegasus without the hotel staff noticing?"

Without blinking, the mysterious Shadi responds, "Magic. The current alignment of the stars and the planets increased their latitude to defy the laws of this physical plane."

Sitting down at the foot of Pegasus' bed, I bury my face with my hands. "Who am I really dealing with here, Shadi? They've been running after the Pharaoh – as well as his vessel, and me. They've been using everyone to force us to give up what they wanted from us."

"The Order of Orichalchos," he said without blinking.

"A cult?" I queried, as I removed my hands and glanced at him.

"The Order is much more than that."

"I don't understand," I said as I shook my head, and tried to make sense of everything.

"The key to unlock these secrets lies in the rest of the Scrolls of Passage."

"These people have Pegasus, as well as the Scrolls?"

"That is correct."

As I sat down on the bed, I rested my elbows on my thighs and sighed. After minutes of staring at the wall, I murmured, "I have to get him back from them."

With his voice sounding fainter, Shadi said, "The tomb keepers might be able to help."

"The Istars?"

Not receiving a response, I turned around to face Shadi. He was no longer in the room – leaving me behind to muse, "Then I'll start from the beginning...."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Day Four of the Quest - One in the afternoon_

_Location: Egyptian National Museum - Cairo, Egypt_

_Purpose: To speak with Isis, Malik, and Rishid about the Order of Orichalchos_

_Emrys' Point-of-View_

After the God-forsaken traffic, I slammed on the brakes and parked the jeep. I ran inside the museum – fully intent in finding out more about my foe before it would be too late to save Pegasus.

Moments later, Isis emerged from one of the many long hallways and greeted me. She then motioned me to follow her inside her office. Malik and Rishid were also inside the office. The three were in the middle of checking the newly shipped crates of artifacts.

I asked them pointblank, "What's the Order of Orichalchos?"

The three of them were stupefied – with Malik reacting the strongest. Looking at each other, their eyes widened as if I just said a blasphemous word.

"Please help me," I murmured, after moments of silence passed. "They kidnapped Pegasus. They also have the rest of the Scrolls of Passage. I need to know where to find them, before it's too late."

Malik placed his clipboard down, and sat on the sofa. After a few seconds of silence, he explained, "Legend says that the Order of Orichalchos was a group of mystical mercenaries. Each original member was of royal blood from the nine minor houses of Atlantis. Since Atlantis was destroyed, the first members of the Order lived in Egypt, Crete, and other neighboring areas."

"Is the legend true?" I inquired while holding my breath.

Rishid replied, "There are a handful of similar groups patterned after the Order of Orichalchos. There are also rumored offshoots from the Order. As to whether the Order existed or exists, it still has to be proven. Malik-sama formed the Ghouls after the Order, but they disbanded after Battle City."

I gave the two men a light smile, ensuring that I did not lay any blame or suspicion on them.

Malik then interjected, "If you are really dealing against the Order, then I warn you. They are ruthless – much more than I, or the Ghouls, have ever been."

"It's already too late for that caution. If I don't help my friend, only God knows what would happen next." Then after a brief pause, I stared at Malik and asked, "To find them, do I have to go underground?"

Malik's eyes widened. As his eyes gazed into mine, he sighed and then nodded. "The Order worships the dark. To find them is one thing, and to infiltrate them is another."

"Alexa, my brothers could go with you."

Looking at Isis, I shook my head and said, "It's too dangerous! I have to do this alone."

A tightlipped Isis quietly retorted, "I you do this on your own, your chances of saving Pegasus are significantly lessened."

I then said, "I really appreciate the offer. However, I couldn't afford to jeopardize another life. I promise that if I do need help, then the three of you would be the first to know. What I would appreciate is any information you could give me now."

Malik remarked, "The fact that they took Pegasus as bait doesn't bode well. That means that they're expecting you."

With grim determination, I stated, "If that's what it takes, then tell me where to start my search."

"Crete," said Malik without hesitation.

I froze from hearing the word Crete. The Grecian island of Crete is almost seventy-five kilometers north from Thera – the place where my parents died. Although Thera was in my list of places to visit in this trip, to go there now was premature.

Aside from that, I have been in Crete before during the nights I went underground with the scoundrels and occultists. What I was not sure, though, was whether I dealt with the Order in the past.

Was this my past coming back to haunt me?

I did not know whether I was ready to go to Thera. What I know was that I did not have a choice. The life of a new friend and the link to my past were at stake. I had to do what needed to be done – ready or not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Day Four of the Quest - Five in the afternoon_

_Location: Jewel of the Nile Bed-and-Breakfast - Cairo, Egypt_

_Purpose: Talking with the other Yugi_

_The other Yugi's Point-of-View_

"What? You're walking into a trap!" I exploded.

"There's no other way….".

Emrys and I were talking on the phone for the past fifteen minutes. She told me about Pegasus' disappearance, the Order of Orichalchos, as well as her plans to leave for Crete within the next hour.

If I were with her, I would not be too concerned. We could watch each other's back – just like we did when we saved Grandpa and the rest from the same hooded men. However, with her going to Crete without any of her friends to accompany her, how would one expect me to react?

For that last remaining thread of calmness, I explained, "It's bad enough that Pegasus went with you in this trip. You're going against the same people who have been trying to kill you since we've met. They almost killed you just a month ago. You also haven't fully healed, as we speak...."

"You'd be doing exactly the same thing I'm about to do, if you were in my shoes," she countered. This time, there was a strain in her voice. "I have a feeling you'd react this way, but I still called because you have a right to know what's going on...."

"And I thank you for that," I said, as I did my best for my temper to partially subside. "Just think twice about this. You're stepping into a trap –"

"I'm not stupid, Yugi. I already know that."

I did not know what just came over me, but I abruptly told her, "You're not going, Emrys."

She coldly retorted, "I called to inform you on what I'm about to do. I did not call to ask for your permission."

"You're being stubborn," I irately pointed out.

She then said in sheer frustration, "And you're being unreasonable! I thought you, out of all people, would understand this!" After an audible sigh, she then told me, "I couldn't just stand here in the middle of nowhere and do nothing. Someone's in danger and I'm so close in getting what I need."

"At what cost, Emrys?" I demanded from her.

There was another pause for much-needed silence between us. We took that time to calm down and come to an agreement.

Making an effort to pacify herself, she intently said, " I'd rather pay the price of doing what needed to be done, rather than face the consequences of doing nothing. You should know this better than anyone else...."

As much as I could relate to her, I was still fuming inside. I never expected her to be this stubborn. I just hoped for a moment, even for just a fleeting second, that she was not so headset in going to Crete alone.

Eventually, I came to realize one fact. We – whether it be Emrys, Kaiba, Jonouchi, Aibou, and I – were the same: we did whatever it took to get something done. Determination was our fuel as duelists. Once that realization came upon me, I told her, "If anything bad happens, let me know right away...."

After pausing, she sighed. Her voice was somewhat back to its calm pitch, as she said, "Sooner or later, I have to go to Thera. I can't keep running away from my past. It just happened that I have to go now."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I remarked with a much calmer tone. Somehow, I could not help but think about her past – as shown to me by the Millennium Items. Those thoughts in mind eventually prompted me to ask, "Are you ready for this?"

"I have to," she murmured.

"Then I wish you good luck. Take care, and I love you."

"I love you, too," she affectionately replied. "If all goes well, then it means that I'll be done quicker than I expected. We could be together again. This time, for good."

"That sounds like a plan," I said with a tightlipped and sad smile on my face. After giving each other our respective farewells, I hung up the telephone.

I still have mixed feelings about this mission of hers. For her sake, I hope that everything goes well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Day Four of the Quest - Ten in the evening_

_Location: Isle of Crete_

_Purpose: Rescue Pegasus and retrieve the remainder of the Scrolls of Passage_

_Emrys' Point-of-View_

I checked in at a small bed-and-breakfast to prepare for what I came for. The inn was four hours away from the caves that Malik told me about.

Unlike the Sentoni, the Dikteon, the Kamares, the Ideon, and other well-known caves in the Isle of Crete, the cave that I was going to did not have an official name. However, I knew those caves well. I have been around and in those caves once before about three years ago during my wilder days.

During my darker gallivants years ago; I encountered a group of occultists. This group constantly switched their meeting places – depending upon the alignment of the planets and stars. If the Order of Orichalchos was actually the same as the group of people I came across years ago, then Malik was not kidding when he said they were dangerous.

As ashamed as I was to admit it, I witnessed them invoke the dark forces far too many times in just one night. These men and women remained under the cloak of secrecy, with their white masks and hooded robes. These participants asked and were granted their deepest desires: power, fame, wealth, success, and anything they would ask for. They would do anything to fulfill their self-interest – even if it meant that they needed to kill for it.

With that in mind, I would not be taking any chances. I will come out of those caves alive, with Pegasus safe, and with the rest of the Scrolls of Passage.

Immediately after locking the door to my room, I dressed as comfortably as possible: khaki pants, steel-toed boots, a gun holster, tank top, and a long-sleeved khaki shirt. I then reassembled and reloaded my guns, since I had to dismantle them in order to pass through airport security and customs without any problems. I also packed a couple of airtight and waterproof resin tubes inside my backpack, as well as a couple of tools and supplies I might need for eventualities.

Locking the door behind me, I started my one-hour hike towards the caves.

An hour later, I saw light coming of a swarm of people chanting and carrying torches. Hiding behind bushes and trees, I noticed a throng of masked and robed individuals scattered around the mouth of the cave.

Yes - this was the cave that I have been to in the past. The cave was large – which would make it more difficult for me to find Pegasus. The large crowd of people now gathered in this spot would mean only one thing: a ceremony would take place tonight.

As soon as one of the cloaked individuals came within my reach, I pulled that person behind the bushes. Repeatedly punching until that person was unconscious, I bound and gagged him with rope and packing tape from my backpack. After I wore his robe and mask, I covered him with foliage.

Now the decisive moment came.

As I inconspicuously stepped out from the bushes, I now returned to the life I left behind two years ago. It had been a long time since I have been to such places. I just hope that the good intentions in my heart would be enough, so that I would be forgiven later on.

_General Point-of-View_

Emrys mixed in with the hooded throng. As soon as she stepped out from the bushes, she revived the old persona she harbored within her – cold, nonchalant, and ruthless if the occasion necessitated it.

After all, she would have not survived in these despicable places if she did not know how to play their game.

When she saw that trickles of people went inside the cave, she then followed suit.

As she walked inside the cave, a hand firmly rested on her shoulder and its owner said, "We've been expecting you. Come with me...."

She did not respond, but then turned around to face the man.

The masked and cloaked man explained, "My Master has the answers you seek, crest-wielder."

Although her cover was blown, she approached the cloaked man without removing her mask and hood. She calculatedly said, "You, and your Master, better not disappoint me."

After walking through a series of caverns lit with torches, they then entered inside the heart of the cave. In the middle of the cave, an elevated throne and its occupant waited. Behind the throne was a large hematite statue of a royally garbed and faceless woman with long hair.

There were seventeen steps, and ten feet worth of surface before the foot of the throne.

"Funny," Emrys mused. "That statue reminds me of the Dark Elf card, but with no face...."

Eventually, the throne's occupant stood up and descended the stone steps. "We meet again! You've finally decided to come back. We haven't felt your presence for a long time. So, what brings you here?"

She definitely recognized this booming, deep voice: it was the voice of the mastermind behind the kidnapping and brainwashing of Yugi's Grandpa and the gang at Domino City. After moments of silence, she firmly replied, "I'm looking for clues."

The Master mockingly asked: "Clues about you?"

"Partially, yes."

With feigned and sardonic disappointment, he then said, "I thought you're ready to give in to your temptations and join us."

She quipped, "Observing is one thing, and participating is another."

The hooded Master then repeatedly wagged his index finger from left to right. "You are so naive. There's no difference between the two. When you observe; your senses, your thoughts, and your emotions are involved. The only detail missing is the body's full participation. Have you cursed yourself on being a mere observer in fear of sinning, once you participate?"

Behind the mask she was wearing, Emrys' eyes widened.

Slowly pacing around her, the Master said, "There's no such thing as great or small when it comes to sin. You're a fool to suppress your desires and think that it'll save you from being damned."

"I need to be aware of the evil that's out there, so that I would know the difference. I've already known that difference more than two years ago."

Amusingly and sarcastically chuckling, the Master's booming voice echoed throughout the cave. "There you are again with your pretenses! You've already known part of that darkness a long time ago. However, you keep coming back for it. You'll never achieve your fullest potential, crest-wielder, if you keep playing these mind games within your head."

Her eyes focused on the hooded speaker. "I won't change my mind, or my opinions. I never wanted power – not like Yoshiko."

This time, the Master stood in front of Emrys. "Ah, Yoshiko. At least she was true to herself. She already had a dark heart. She joined us because she knew that she belonged here. I'm surprised how you could easily mention her name, especially since you killed her."

For the first time since she came inside the cave, Emrys vehemently reacted. "I did not kill her!"

Snickering and taunting, he then said, "That's what you think. You did kill her. I know that the darkness fascinated you. I never realized, though, that you have such a merciless streak within you."

She then reiterated with more force and passion in her voice, "I did not kill Yoshiko. You and your lot played many mind games with everyone. After all the lies, what makes you think that I would believe you this time?"

"You've unknowingly, but effectively, used the Orichalchos Medallion. The medallion is the actual origin of the Seal of Orichalchos magic card."

A slight pause transpired between them.

Just like the Blue Eyes White Dragon monster card, there were only four Seal of Orichalchos magic cards in existence. The magic card not only nullified every magic and trap card in the field, but also had another deadly effect: the loser of the duel gets transported into the Shadow Realm – with his or her soul forever trapped. The ones who could control the dark powers of the card ran the risk of corrupting their very souls.

As dangerous as the Seal of Orichalchos was, the magic card only held a fraction of the Medallion's powers.

Resuming his slow back-and-forth pacing, the Master then explained, "As disciplined and powerful as Yoshiko was, she only managed to use a fraction of the Medallion's power. However, you managed to use its full power while tapping only a portion of your mystical strength. You killed her using the Medallion."

With uncustomary heartlessness laced in her voice, she said, "If what you're saying is true, then I have no regrets. Yoshiko tried to kill me."

The Master mockingly remarked, "Killing your friend wasn't wrong. The strong survive and prevail in this world. You adhered to the cardinal rule of the universe. You're stronger than your friend – so you won, and she lost. However, you had an added incentive. You relished killing her, didn't you?"

Although feeling guilty inside, Emrys kept her unemotional tone. "If I did kill her, I didn't enjoy doing it. It's either her, or me. If what you say really happened, she didn't give me a choice in the matter."

"You chose to end Yoshiko's life with your very own hands. What you don't have a choice on was damnation and your parents' fate. You've damned yourself the very day you stepped inside the caves of Thera. To give you a preview of the power that you now have, your parents had to pay for that with their own blood."

Even though Emrys was masked, the Master felt her startled confusion. This prompted him to mockingly ask, "Did I just strike a nerve?"

This time, she exploded in anger. "How the hell did you know about the caves?"

Nonchalantly, the Master responded, "We know almost everything there is to know about you."

She countered, "Bullshit! How the hell would you know about me, when I don't even know enough about myself?"

He climbed up the stairs and then sat on his throne. "Your darkest half, which comes out whenever you choose to explore it, is always waiting to be unleashed. For some stupid reason, you choose to deny what is rightfully yours in the first place. You choose to hide in the shadows – veiled like a coward with that hooded robe and mask."

Referring to the hooded followers, she hotly replied, "I don't hear you complaining about the others."

"Because they've already given themselves in to our truth. They may be wearing hooded robes and masks, too, but they're not like you. Their masks are just on the surface, while you're wearing a mask inside and outside. Having a mask is not just physical veneer. It is also a mental, emotional, and spiritual facade."

She turned around and descended the stairs. As she exited the throne room, she hollered, "You've wasted my time. All you have are lies – not the answers I seek. I'm walking out of this hell-hole."

The Master said, as he sat on his throne, "Rest assured that no one would stop, or hurt you. It is no longer necessary for us to coerce you. You'll be joining us out of your own volition."

She stormed inside the throne room. In such disgust, she glared at her mocker. "In your fucking dreams!"

With a malevolent smirk, the Master remarked, "Aside from saving your friend, you're seeking answers for the Pharaoh. How ironic for both of you, thinking that you really love each other."

Her eyes narrowed in anger. "How dare you even question that we love each other! You don't even know the meaning of the word!"

The Master rose from the throne. He went down the stairs and walked until he stood face-to-face with Emrys. "Oh, I have no doubt of the Pharaoh's great love for you. However, I have doubts about how much you love him. How could you expect to love someone if you keep hurting yourself in so many ways?"

With vulnerable honesty laced within the angry tone, she said, "I've already stopped doing those things."

"You still think about ending your life. The temptation within you is far too great. No matter how much you want to, your heart will never be clean."

She immediately countered, "At least my heart's much cleaner than yours. I've seen the darkness already, and I've chosen to go the other way. That's what being human is all about – making mistakes and learning from them."

The Master's booming voice echoed bounced against the cave walls. "That's what being weak is all about! As far as choices are concerned, you're badly mistaken. If you have already chosen the light, then you wouldn't be here."

With clenched teeth, she responded, "I came here to save my friend, as well as find answers that I couldn't get at the surface. I love the Pharaoh, and I'll do everything and anything for him...."

Snickering, the Master interjected, "Even condemn your own soul to eternal damnation?"

"I'd be careful if I were you. If you or your lot do anything to hurt him, his vessel, his family, and his friends; I'll make sure that you'll all pay!"

The amused Master's arms casually crossed in front of his chest. "With that threat of yours, it sounds like you're beginning to make your choice."

Incensed, she then said, "If I've made any choices, it's to leave this God-forsaken place after I find my friend, as well as to kick your bloody ass if you mess with the Pharaoh and his loved ones. You mark my words!"

Emrys then stormed out of the cave – intent on finding Pegasus.

The Master mused as she walked out, "You just don't realize it, crest-wielder. The inevitable is about to happen. What's in store for both you and your lover will be the greatest irony ever...."

**End of Chapter Seven**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Side Notes_**

_Okey dokey, my dear folks.... That was pretty scary - was it not? Philosophical discourses always give me the chills – especially if the topic truly hits home._

_And for Emrys, it does...._

_So will Emrys be able to find and save Pegasus?_

_To find out the answer to this question, as well as other questions looming inside your mind, tune in for the next chapter - or e-mail me. But if you do e-mail me, just remember that I will not give out my plot :-D_

**_Zatken_**

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh, Dark Elf, Blue Eyes White Dragon, and the Seal of Orichalchos magic card are the copyrighted properties of Kazuki Takahashi. _

_Alexandra Emrys, Yoshiko, the Order of Orichalchos, the Scrolls of Passage, The Portal of Osiris, The Dead Incantations, duel monster card Rhea, duel monster card Cronus, ritual magic card The Birth of Poseidon, ritual monster card Poseidon Lord of the Seas, other original characters, as well as this fanfic, are the properties of the author. _

_This fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only - thereby releasing the author from any and all liabilities._


	8. On The Edge

**THE DESCENT OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Eight: On the Edge**

_______________________________________________________________________________

**_To the Reader_**

_This Chapter has references on or contains the following: cursing (cussing), physical violence,_

_and guns_.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Day Five of the Quest - One in the morning_

_Location: Unknown caves, Isle of Crete_

_Purpose: To find Pegasus and the Scrolls of Passage_

Emrys stormed out of the cave. Not caring whether any of the hooded individuals would identify or hurt her, she pulled off the mask and the robes. She then disgustingly flung them as far away from her as possible. 

Her eyes vividly reflected the years of hatred, pain, and guilt. The Master conveniently revived her innermost anger through his words of mockery. Her hands clenched into fists – ready to hurt anyone who blocked her way.

As of now, she was too infuriated to remember that she was here to save Pegasus and retrieve the Scrolls of Passage. She felt as if she were about to explode. All she cared about was to vent out the pent-up anger smoldering inside her since she left the United States with Yugi and Jonouchi.

_Emrys' Point-of-View_

Unbelievable! 

The hooded, moronic freak had the nerve to play mind games with me. He even had the bloody audacity to tell me about love. Shit! What does he know about it?

More mind-boggling was that I let him tell me such pseudo-philosophical garbage. That babble of his was much worse than those boring archeological armchair discussions that Uncle Arthur and I used to go to years ago. I now walk out of this cave without Pegasus, and without any Scrolls in my hands. 

What a waste of time!

That hooded Master. Such a stupid bastard! If it were not for Pegasus and those Scrolls, I would be staying far away from this God-forsaken place.

A cloaked figure then brushed against my left arm, and grabbed it. 

For a split second, I was jarred back to reality. The blood rose to my brain, my ears throbbed, my semi-sprained left arm ached from his hold, and my adrenaline pumped.

Instantaneously, I grabbed him by the collar, slammed him against the tree, and grasped his throat.

The hooded figure fought for air. Eventually, a choked and hoarse voice begged, "Let go! It's me!"

I remembered this voice! 

With a frown, I whispered in disbelief while not letting go of my hold, "Pegasus?" 

With feet still suspended from the ground and voice still choked up, the cloaked man hissed, "Yes! Put me down!" 

My brain turned to jelly. I could not believe that I almost choked to death the very person I came here to save. Letting him go, and then watching him catch his breath; I asked him, "What are you doing here?" 

He spat, "I've been captured, remember?" 

I replied with the same tinge of biting sarcasm, "No, you nut! What I meant to ask was what were you doing outside? I went inside looking for you!" 

"I knocked somebody out cold, stole this robe and mask, and got away. I should be asking you the same thing." 

With hands crossed over my chest, I reiterated, "I just came from inside that cave looking for you!"

"Shhh!" he whispered to me, as he widened his eye and placed his index finger on top of his lips. 

I turned around and heard voices. 

We jumped behind the bushes as quickly but as quietly as possible. 

One robed man entered the mouth of another cave. 

I nudged Pegasus with my elbow. I then told him, as I pointed, "Over there!" 

His eye further widened in disbelief, as he read what I was thinking through my eyes. He whispered in a frustrated and nervous voice, "We're not leaving this cursed place? Why?" 

Meeting his gaze, I responded, "The Scrolls. I have a hunch...." 

Still shocked, he asked in an angered high-pitched whisper, "We're staying here because of your hunch?" 

I glowered at him. "Shhh! Do you want your answers or not, Mister Crawford?" Without waiting for his response, I darted out from the bushes to the cave entrance that I pointed out. 

He followed right behind me. His face reflected his resentment and nervousness over my reckless decision.

For a while, we went through circuitous pathways that seemed to lead nowhere. Eventually, we traveled upward and deeper in the heart of the cave. 

Once we reached the heart of the cave, we stood before a large open area. Just like the cave where I have spoken with the hooded Master, the center was elevated about seven feet from the ground. The elevated throne area emphasized the ornately carved throne studded with semi-precious jewels, as well as the stone-cold hematite statue of a faceless royal woman that stood behind the throne. 

Pegasus gasped when he saw the throne room, and most especially the statue. 

After scanning the area, I ran up the stone staircase. I then examined the throne and the statue – hoping for clues on where to find the Scrolls. Running and tapping my fingers through the ornate carvings of the throne, I noticed something. 

Wait a minute – there was a hollow sound coming from the right-hand side of the throne's leg! 

Examining the area more closely, there was a hollow cylindrical part on the throne's leg. All I needed to do now was to pop the cylinder open and see what is in it. 

I applied pressure on the middle of the hollow part of the leg. Using my palm, I noticed that the wood protruded the more it turned clockwise. Eventually, I pulled out the hollow wood cylinder from the throne.

Pegasus stood behind me and asked, "What is it?" 

Looking inside the cylinder, my eyes widened. I carefully pulled out its contents, and produced papyruses. 

After skimming through the hieratic written on each papyrus, I then looked up to Pegasus. With a wide smile of satisfaction painted on my face, I whispered, "This is what I'm looking for – the Scrolls!"

Without wasting another minute, I removed the backpack and reached in for the resin containers. I inserted each of the three Scrolls inside cylindrical tubes. After the Scrolls were secure, I put them inside my backpack. 

"You're very clever, young one. You now have what you seek from us," said a deep booming voice from behind us. 

Pegasus and I turned around. 

It was the hooded Master, along with a mob of cloaked followers. My companion's face turned pale with fright, while mine felt red with anger. We abruptly stood up, so that we could make a quick escape. 

However, a sea of hooded followers now blocked the entrance to this throne room. 

In the corner of my eye, I saw Pegasus stare at me. "I know they're evil, but exactly how dangerous are these people?" 

Two cloaked followers slowly ascended the stone stairs – trying to inch their way closer to us. With my eyes vigilantly scanning the area, my hands quickly pulled out the guns from my holster. 

That move of mine prompted my platinum-haired companion to comment, "I had to ask.... Stupid me...." 

As more cloaked individuals attempted to climb the stairs, I cocked both guns. Aiming the guns toward them, I yelled to the Master and his cronies, "Stay back!" 

A wide-eyed Pegasus demanded, "What are you doing?" 

With my sights transfixed on the hooded men, I hissed, "Are you talking about these two shiny things in each hand? I call them protection – especially if you want to come out of this cave alive!" 

The Master coldly said, "As I said before, crest-wielder, we won't stop you. Your companion, however, must stay here with us." 

Thinking that their Master distracted me, the hooded figures continued ascending the stairs. A handful of the robed followers then rushed gung-ho, in an attempt to capture us.

I then did what must be done: shoot. 

Aiming for the shins, I fired shots from both guns to those who are closest to us. 

Five followers fell and rolled down the stairs. The five knocked some of their companions from their feet, and caused the others to back away from us. 

I then cocked the guns again with each hand. Glowering at the Master, I said, "That's nothing compared to what I have in mind!" 

With a deeper voice, the Master said, "If you want to save your companion, then hand over the scrolls and come with us…." 

I spat, "Over my dead body." 

"You two will never come out of this cavern alive!" 

With defiance glaring from my eyes and deep-rooted hatred burning inside, I said through gritted teeth, "Do you think I'm afraid to die? So help me, you'll never lay a hand on him!" 

Pegasus ran away from the scene. For a split second, I turned around and noticed two openings twenty feet away from where I stood. My companion ran towards the left-hand opening. 

Musing, I then said to myself, "Shit! Why the hell did he have to run over there?" 

I inched back. Each backward step of mine became bigger. Seconds later, I turned around and sprinted away from the mob.

I ran even faster, as the bullets whizzed past me. I then pulled my guns, faced sideways, and ran while shooting at them. Once all the bullets were gone, I placed the guns in my holster, and ran as quickly as I could. By that time, I did not look back. 

Catching up with Pegasus, and with bullets still flying and ricocheting against the cave walls, I yelled to him, "I've got your back! Don't look behind you, or they'll catch up on us!" 

Pegasus glanced behind him. As he confirmed that I was right behind him, the fear on his face settled. After running towards a seemingly endless path, my companion exclaimed, "I see a light! We're almost there!" 

Upon reaching the light, he then stopped dead in his tracks and jumped back. 

My reprimanding loud voice bounced against the cave walls. "God, Pegasus! Now is not the fucking time to stop! What the hell are you doing?" 

Eventually, I saw for myself the very reason why he stopped. 

We now stood side-by-side at the end of a cliff. A long way down from where we stood was a body of water, along with a cluster of jagged boulders. 

So now, we had two choices: jump from the cliff into the unknown, or surrender to our pursuers. 

**End of Chapter Eight**

___________________________________________________________________________

**_Author's Side Notes_**

_Okey dokey, my dear folks.... _

_So will they be able to run away from the hooded men? What will they do?_

_To find out the answer to this question, as well as other questions looming inside your mind, tune in for the next chapter - or e-mail me. However, if you do e-mail me, just remember that I will not give out my plot :-D_

**_Zatken_**

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh, Dark Elf, Blue Eyes White Dragon, and the Seal of Orichalchos magic card are the copyrighted properties of Kazuki Takahashi. _

_Alexandra Emrys, Yoshiko, the Order of Orichalchos, the Scrolls of Passage, The Portal of Osiris, The Dead Incantations, duel monster card Rhea, duel monster card Cronus, ritual magic card The Birth of Poseidon, ritual monster card Poseidon Lord of the Seas, other original characters, as well as this fanfic, are the properties of the author. _

_This fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only - thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._


	9. The Dawn of Sorrows

**THE DESCENT OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Nine: The Dawn of Sorrows**

__________________________________________________________________________________

**_To the Reader_**

_This Chapter has references on or contains the following: the supernatural, spoilers from the show,_

_major angst and depression, insinuations of suicide, physical violence, and guns_.

_________________________________________________________________________________

_Day Five of the Quest - Four in the morning_

_Location: Unknown caves, Isle of Crete_

_Purpose: To escape from the Master and his hooded followers_

_Pegasus' Point-of-View_

Alexa casually looked down at our only means of escape. 

Is she going crazy? Does she even have the smallest notion of what we were up against?

We looked back – hearing the approaching mob, and dodging bullets that fiercely whiz past us. Some of the bullets missed us by mere inches. 

My heart furiously pounded. I frantically hollered in between breaths, "We need to jump!" 

She then glowered at me. With one raised eyebrow, she snapped, "You think?" 

"We have to jump – now!"

"Then you go first!" she yelled back, as she shoved me off the cliff. 

She pushed me off the cliff! My heart pounded louder, as I came closer to the waters. If I ever live through this, I would definitely have a word with her. 

If I live through this.... 

She jumped off the cliff, too. With our pursuers still shooting at us, she then yelled to me in mid-air, "Feet first!"

Understanding what she meant, I somersaulted to fall feet first. As I flipped over, the seemingly endless stream of bullets flew past us. We then crashed into the water – its bluish-green coldness and darkness enveloped us. 

Since my feet did not touch the ground, I assumed that the waters are deeper than we expected. However, diving feet first had its advantages. First, the diver could start his ascend after crashing in the water. Secondly, the feet could push against the floor and thrust the entire body upward. 

With the moonlight as our only source of light inside the dark waters, I swam towards Alexa. 

As we painfully held our breaths, we saw bullets whiz underwater. Some of those bullets missed us by inches.

Once we thought that the hooded men left, we then emerged from the waters. As soon as we got our first breath of air, I felt as if my lungs were about to explode. We then swam towards the opposite end of the shore. 

Upon reaching the shore, we lay our fatigued and waterlogged bodies on the ground. 

Minutes later, I opened my eyes and glanced towards Alexa. "You're bleeding," I said to her in the middle of much-needed breaths. 

"Bullet graze. It's not that deep. I didn't notice it until now," she calmly replied, as I helped her stand up. From the looks of it, she just pulled some muscles from her torso. 

Reaching inside my chest pocket, I pulled out my white handkerchief, folded it, and tied it above her wound.

"Thanks," she murmured. After looking into my eyes and seeing my face, she then chuckled. "You look as if I'm on my deathbed. It's just a scratch." 

I just stared at her, as I tried to figure out what pushed this astronomical change within her. What Shadi showed me the evening before was nothing compared to what just happened now.

Deeply breathing to minimize her pain, she then said, "Come on, let us go back to town. We still have about an hour's worth of hiking to do." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Day Five of the Quest - Five thirty in the morning_

_Location: Bed-and-Breakfast, Isle of Crete_

_Purpose: Short rest_

After the hour-long hike, Pegasus and Emrys went inside their rooms at the quaint Cretan inn.

Emrys placed her leather backpack on the study table. She shook her head, as she remembered how she pushed Pegasus off the cliff and into the water. 

She could not forget how she did not care whether she came out of that cave alive. Especially after her conversation with the Master, all she cared about was killing them to satiate the rage smoldering inside her. The greatest irony was that her recklessness was what saved her many times. She came up with plans to escape, and did not think twice while implementing them. 

"You desperately wanted the old me back, don't you? I've got news for you, my friend: she had never left, and you won't live long enough to know it." Those fated words that played like a broken record were stabbing her in the heart.

As tired as her body was, she could not sleep. She kept thinking about causing her parents' and Yoshiko's deaths; her love for the other Yugi; how much she changed for the better; and how in spite of everything good happening in her life, she was slowly slipping back into the pit of despair that endangered everyone around her. 

Almost facing death inside the caves did not faze her earlier. However, the prospect of reverting to her old ways sent chills to her spine. 

Throughout the hour, she wept inside her dark room. She never felt as alone, or as abandoned, as she did right now.

Then in the middle of her desolation, her cell phone rang. 

_Kaiba's Point-of-View_

"Hello," a choked-up voice said on the other line. 

I told Emrys, "We got your postcard today. So how's Egypt?" 

"You mean Crete." 

Startled, I asked, "Crete? What are you doing at Crete?" 

"One of my clues led me here." 

Something was wrong here. There was long silence for a few minutes. It was then followed by an almost inaudible sound of sniffling coming from the other line. "Wait a minute. Have you been crying?" 

In a soft tone that tried to pretend that she was not crying, she inquired, "What makes you ask that?" 

I told her in an even tone, "Stop bullshitting with me, Emrys…." 

"It's just a long, exhausting day," she murmured while sighing. She sounded so weary on all aspects. 

I was right. She was, and was still, crying. 

"What's wrong with you?" I nonchalantly asked. 

There was silence on the other line, as I heard her attempts to stifle her sobs. She then blurted out in between tears, "God, Kaiba. Have you ever done anything so bad that it kills you every time you remember it?" 

After a moment of pondering, I replied, "Yes, I have. I never cry over them like you do, though." 

"Then what do you do?" 

"Move on to the next conquest. It's a waste of time to cry over things." 

I then recalled something in my past that I felt that she was now privy to know. "There was one thing that I did regret...." 

"What was it?" 

"I slapped Mokuba before...." 

With shock and incredulousness imprinted in her voice, she asked, "You did what? Why?" 

I explained to her, with lament still detectable in my tone, "I butted heads against Gozaburo and led the hostile takeover of Kaiba Corporation. I confronted the Big Five. I thought that Mokuba betrayed me. Out of anger, I slapped him and didn't give him a chance to explain. It was the first – and only time – that I physically hurt him. I didn't mean to...." 

She quietly asked, "So what happened next?" 

"After everything I did, he still gave up his shares for me. If it weren't for him, I would not be able to take over Kaiba Corporation. Since then, I promised never to betray or hurt him again." 

I then noticed the dead silence on the other line. "Emrys? Are you still there?" 

Quietly, she responded, "I am...." 

Greatly relieved that she was still on the other line, but worried nonetheless, I said, "Now that you know about this – " 

In a soft and reassuring voice, she interjected, "You're not the only one who has a checkered past. You're also not the only one who has a predisposition to hurt others." 

With a feeling of appreciation coming over me, I then focused on her. "So what's bothering you?" 

"I'm just tired, Kaiba. I'm just so tired," she murmured, and then sobbed on the other line. 

It was slowly breaking my heart to hear her cry on the other line. How I wished that I were physically with her to provide solace. How I wish that I could ease her pain, or calm her down the way that only a significant other could do. 

Alas, as much as we had feelings for each other, our relationship was strictly platonic. Knowing my limitations, I did what I thought any friend should do at a time like this: I stayed on the other line to be with her, and remained silent until she was ready to talk with me. 

"I'm sorry," she said in the middle of tears, after minutes of silence. 

With an even tone, I remarked, "You and I have the same problem. We couldn't sit well with who we truly are. It's just a matter of acceptance." 

She then asked, "What if you couldn't accept who you truly are?" 

"If you want to survive; then there is no room for ifs, ands, or buts. You have to live with your own skin." After another momentary pause, I then inquired, "Are you still there?" 

"Yes, I am." 

With a smirk on my face, I then told her, "Listen, I don't know why you're asking all these questions. I know that I'm very smart, but I'm not the source of profound philosophical wisdom, you know...." 

"You're a sick piece of work..." she chuckled in the middle of her tears. 

"It takes one to know one," I teased with my smirk reflected in my voice. 

Changing the topic, she inquired, "So how's Mokuba? Is he there?" 

"He's at the zoo with some schoolmates and Koji." 

"The bodyguard?" she echoed back my words with amused incredulousness. "Won't the other children feel weird with a bodyguard around them where ever they go?" 

"They're used to him already. Koji also has a way with children, even though he's one of my best bodyguards. The kids use him as a human tree." 

For the first time during our telephone conversation, she giggled. Knowing her, she was probably picturing a noisy bunch of rug rats hanging on Koji's arms and back. There were times that I smirked, as I saw the little ones torment him while they fight for space. 

"Well, just tell Mokuba that I said hi." 

I kidded, "I don't know. He won't be very happy to find out that I called you without him being here." 

With a slight hint of whining in her voice, she insisted, "Just tell him...." 

"Oh, well. If you insist," I teasingly relented. 

Feigning a complaint, she accused, "Now you're being the brat...." 

With contrived casualness, I said, "Just as I said earlier, it takes one to know one." 

"Wise-assed brat!" she teasingly snapped. 

"Will you be okay now?" I asked. This time, the concern I had for her was evident in my voice. 

"I will. Thanks for being there, just like always…." 

"Anytime...." 

She said softly before hanging up, "I miss both of you. Take care." 

Hearing her voice made my heart warm – and ache – at the same time. As I put the phone back in its cradle, I wondered why she cried in the first place. For now, I guess I had to content myself knowing that I was there for her when she needed me the most. 

_Emrys' Point-of-View_

It was now seven thirty in the morning, and still not a wink of sleep. 

As much as the telephone call from Kaiba lifted up my spirits, my mind would not give me peace. Before, the confusion only existed whenever I dreamt about Yoshiko or my parents' death. 

Even my waking moments would not give me rest from the torment. As the days passed by, the more unbearable it became. There was no escape for me. Never have I felt so tired and so trapped – suffocating me slowly but surely. I did not know how long I could hold on to it: whether it was my peace of mind, my sanity, or my life. 

I stared at my cell phone, and then dialed the number of the very person who gave me the reason to see hope. 

"Hi, Yugi!" I lightheartedly greeted, as I sat on my bed and rest my back against the headboard. 

After telling him the good news of Pegasus' safety, as well as the retrieval of the Scrolls of Passage, a deeper voice warmly said, "So you have what you needed. That's great!" 

My heart jumped for joy, and warm tears flowed from my cheeks. I was happy that he wanted to talk with me, even after our little spat over the telephone. "I'm ready to go on the last stretch of this trip."

"You mean Thera?" 

"Yes," I softly replied. 

"You won't change your mind, would you?" 

"I need my peace of mind back," I stated with silent resolve imprinted in my words. 

There was a long pause of silence on the other line. Each second of silence felt as if I was like a candle in its last flickers of flame. 

My stomach then tied up in knots. As I waited for what he was going to say next, I was so afraid that he would not understand me. I cringed that our conversation might end on an ill note, just like it almost did last time. 

After an audible sigh, I then heard him say, "I know that you have to do this, Emrys. You have my support." 

"I - I do?" I said with marked surprise and disbelief.

"Yes, you do..." he reaffirmed his words. From the way his voice sounded, he was lightly smiling and his expressive eyes were slightly glistening from tears that he held back. 

In the middle of tears, I appreciatively stated, "I'm so glad to hear this from you!" 

With such tenderness in his voice, he said, "I'm sorry about what happened the last time we've talked. I got so upset because I didn't want you to get hurt." 

"I know," I replied feeling so vulnerable, yet so free to share this moment with him. Yet, that pacified feeling of mine ended as I sensed worry coming from him. 

Immediately thereafter, he inquired, "Emrys, is there something wrong?"

After a few seconds of silence, I said, " I found out something about my parents, Yoshiko, and their deaths."

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

For some unknown reason, I felt that he knew what I was about to tell him. "I don't want to talk about it over the phone. I need to square things away at Thera first. There's plenty for us to talk about after my trip."

With reassurance in his tone, he said, "I'll always be here for you. Plus you have our friends here at Domino City who love and support you, too." 

I stroked my hair and my nape to relieve some tension. "Maybe it's just the fatigue talking. I haven't slept well since I got back from England."

"You haven't slept well? Why?" 

"Strange dreams. It's about Yoshiko. About me k-killing Yoshiko...." 

After such a long pause on the other line, he then murmured, "You're a good person. No matter what happened in the past, it won't change the fact that you have a good heart." 

"Whether my dreams were true or not, I don't feel very wholesome at the moment, Yugi...." 

"You don't have to go to Thera, if you feel that you're not ready. Could you wait until I can accompany you?"

With vulnerability laced in my voice, I said, "I wish you're here with me, but I've been pushing this back for years. I can't wait any longer." 

"Things such as what happened there take time to reconcile with. You have my support, no matter what you decide upon. I just want you to be careful."

"If I decide not to leave for Thera, I'll call you..." 

"Okay...." 

After saying our respective "I love you" and "goodbyes," I hung up my cell phone. 

Minutes later, I stared at my leather backpack. It was now time to unlock the secrets of the Scrolls of Passage, as well as the two gold books. 

With this dark pit now residing within me, I did not care what the consequences were for tapping into such arcane powers. If unlocking such secrets would damn my soul, but would save and restore the one I love, then so be it. 

Let my soul, then, be forever damned. 

**End of Chapter Nine**

___________________________________________________________________________

**_Authors' Side Note_**

_The next chapter will cover the unlocking of the Scrolls of Passage, as well as The Portal of Osiris and The Dead Incantations. What forbidden secrets are hidden within it? What will be the consequence in tapping into such arcane knowledge? Will everyone involved be ready for whatever eventualities may arise?_

_What will the other Yugi do, if he finds out the dangers Emrys faces by tapping into such dark secrets? As to Emrys, what is really going on with her? What is bringing about this drastic and dismal change within her? Will she get over it?_

_Can Pegasus - the only one who is physically near her now - be able to pull her out of it?_

**_Zatken_**

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh, Dark Elf, Blue Eyes White Dragon, and the Seal of Orichalchos magic card are the copyrighted properties of Kazuki Takahashi. _

_Alexandra Emrys, Yoshiko, Koji, the Order of Orichalchos, the Scrolls of Passage, The Portal of Osiris, The Dead Incantations, duel monster card Rhea, duel monster card Cronus, ritual magic card The Birth of Poseidon, ritual monster card Poseidon Lord of the Seas, other original characters and locations, as well as this fanfic, are the properties of the author. _

_This fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only - thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._


	10. The Revelation of the Scrolls

**THE DESCENT OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Ten: The Revelation of the Scrolls**

__________________________________________________________________________________

**_To the Reader_**

_This Chapter has references on or contains the following: the supernatural, angst, depression, _

_actual and / or insinuations of cutting and suicide, death, and cursing (cussing)_.

_________________________________________________________________________________

_Day Five of the Quest - Seven thirty in the morning_

_Location: Bed-and-Breakfast, Isle of Crete_

_Purpose: Translate the Scrolls of Passage_

_General Point-of-View_

Unzipping the leather backpack, Emrys reached in for the three resin tubes. 

Carefully opening the tubes and cautiously pulling out each scroll, she then placed them on the study table. She also pulled out her journal that had notes from the scroll that Professor Arthur Hawkins brought with him at Domino City.

She sat down and rolled up the sleeves of her pajamas. After examining each papyrus, she figured out the order in which the scrolls should be arranged. 

Within an hour's time, she translated the three pieces of papyrus. She chronicled her findings in her journal. After the translation, she then read all the notes she had taken regarding the Scrolls of Passage: 

______________________________________________________________________________

_Since the dawn of time, Atlantis and Egypt_

_Had an alliance forged from friendship and goodwill_

_As a token of that alliance, _

_The Atlantean king and the Pharaoh of Egypt betrothed their children._

_Egypt was also in her darkest hours from invaders._

_As a last source of salvation, the seven Items of the Millennia were forged_

_The arcane knowledge being a gift bequeathed by our Atlantean friends_

_The Items can bring peace and justice, as well as unleash evil and torment._

_The Princess, the only child of the Atlantean king_

_Was destined to be the first Queen and Regent of the Ten Houses of Atlantis_

_The Oracles of Atlantis and Delphi have foreseen that once she ascends the throne_

_She would surpass the glory and power of her ancestors._

_Due to the envy and greed of the other Nine Houses of Atlantis, _

_They plotted to assassinate the young Princess. _

_The Atlantean king entrusted the Princess under the protection of Egypt _

_The Princess was to remain there until her ascension to the Atlantean throne._

_Once the Princess arrived in Egypt_

_A great cataclysm destroyed her kingdom_

_The Princess grieved for her kingdom, family, and people_

_Over time, she embraced Egypt as her second home_

_The Prince ascended the throne as the Pharaoh_

_Inheriting the throne and the Puzzle of the Millennia_

_It was at this time that a dark power had arisen_

_Plaguing the land and its inhabitants_

_The Pharaoh sacrificed himself to save humankind_

_He locked the dark magic within the seven Items of the Millennia_

_The sacrifice made by the young Pharaoh claimed his life_

_In addition, his soul was imprisoned within the Puzzle of the Millennia._

_Hoping to be reunited with him_

_His Queen vowed never to rest until his return_

_Along with the eternal love between them_

_Her crest shall forever remain in her possession._

_The crest, the symbol of the Atlantean kingdom under her rule_

_Represents the powers within and without her_

_The battle to reclaim her rightful throne shall wage on_

_Paving the way for all that must happen_

_The dark forces shall spew out its potent malevolence_

_Once again threatening humankind and existence_

_Darkness and death shall embrace her and everything that she touches_

_Contingent upon the powers within and without her – and them._

_When the Queen attempted to restore the Pharaoh _

_She mysteriously perished_

_Her death left Egypt without a ruler or heir to the throne._

_The Puzzle of the Millennia lay in pieces beside her remains _

_And deemed to remain so until one worthy shall make it whole again_

_With their sudden deaths, a curse has befallen the Pharaoh, _

_Thus erasing his name in all the annals of history, _

_And eventually the memory of most of humankind_

_Once the Puzzle of the Millennia is restored, _

_So shall the young Pharaoh be restored,_

_To mark the beginning of all to be made right._

_The curse shall be lifted when the Pharaoh retrieves what was lost_

_All that was lost shall be found_

_All that was misplaced shall return whence they came_

_All that was forgotten shall be remembered _

_All that was broken shall be made whole_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________. 

Still shocked from what she read, she then returned the papyruses inside the resin tubes. She diverted her attention towards the notes that were copied from The Portal of Osiris and The Dead Incantations. 

"This will be a tougher nut to crack," she mused, as she tiredly rubbed the nape of her neck to release some tension. "An all-nighter...." 

_Emrys' Point-of-View_

With all the thoughts running through my head, I did not notice how tired my body was until now. 

Maybe a couple minutes of shut-eye would not hurt. Propping my head on the study table, my mind's eye whirred through many random thoughts. From what it seemed like a couple of minutes, I then opened my eyes. 

Staring at the wall clock, I mused, "God, has it been an hour already? It's already nine thirty in the morning...." 

As much as I hated myself for that wasted hour, I knew that my body needed that nap. I got up from the chair to stretch my tired arms and cramped legs. That last stretch of mine solicited sharp stabs of pain from my sides – which were still sore from the accident, as well as our escape from the hooded men. 

I needed to jog my sleepy senses. A good, long soak in the tub would work wonders. Yes, I would do that. Then I would have brunch with Pegasus and tell him what I just uncovered. 

After I filled the bathtub with hot water and bath oils, I took off my clothes, slipped in the relaxing waters, and sat still. Keeping my eyes shut, I allowed my tired body and burdened mind to unwind. 

However, something interrupted my relaxation. I felt an object in my left hand. Glancing down at my hand, my eyes widened and my heart throbbed from what I saw. 

In my left hand was an unopened switchblade. The weapon was exactly the one that I used whenever I cut my left thigh. My heart throbbed, as I stared at the object clutched within my left hand. 

I did not bring this with me, for it held too many bitter and morbid memories. Then why was it here? If I did not bring it with me, then why was my left hand holding it now? 

As if my left hand had a mind of its own, it quickly flicked the release button. Fear struck within the core of my soul, as I saw the menacing blade. The switchblade's glint was terrifying, but also inviting. 

My hand trembled, but its hold on the fatal object tightened still. 

Now my eyes were transfixed on my left thigh, most especially on the series of keloid scars that served as a permanent memory of my dismal stupidity. I did not want to go back to my old destructive ways. Something inside me, however, wanted even a split-second release from everything. 

Was the Master right? Was it true that I have been damned to be like this forever? Was I only meant to live a life of lies? If that was the case, then this revelation went against everything that I believed in. Could this be true? 

The tears trickled down and slowly mixed with the fragrant waters in the tub. The silent tears then turned into helpless sobs. I threw my head back and looked up the ceiling, searching for answers. 

God, what is going on with me? Why is everything unraveling now? What did I do to deserve this? 

Without any forethought, my left hand slashed through my old scars and reopened the wounds of the past. The blood from the deep gash greedily mixed with the fragrant water. 

Before my very eyes, the water turned crimson. 

My tears flowed more generously, and my heart was so heavy. I could not even understand or explain why I felt this way. Just when I thought that life would be better, I now shudder from returning to the life that I despised most…. 

Having mixed feelings of deep sadness and a morbid sense of relief, my fitful sobs turned into nervous giggles. 

Eventually, maniacal laughter reverberated throughout the large tiled and marbled bathroom. The entire room then spun out of control. After the room stopped its dizzying spin, I was once again alone after the roller-coaster mental and emotional ride. 

My eyes then widened. I frantically looked around me, and I furiously splashed my hands in the water. 

There was no switchblade. There was not even a drop of blood. There was no gash. There was no crimson water. It was just I – sitting in the bathtub, and with a trail of tears left behind as the only proof of the harrowing experience. 

God, have I just gone crazy? Was I losing my grip? 

Before leaving the tub, I thoroughly immersed myself in the fragrant water. I tried washing off the morbid illusion that seemed so real. Immediately thereafter, I emerged from the waters and then wore my terrycloth robe. 

"The mind's eye plays many tricks..." said an ominous and deep voice as I entered the bedroom. 

I scanned the room. 

A tall and mysterious figure emerged from the direction where the voice came from. 

Almost speechless, I stammered, "S – Shadi!" 

**End of Chapter Ten**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**_Author's Side Note_**

_Shadi is back! Why? _

_To find out what happens, tune in for the next chapters._

**_Zatken_**

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexandra Emrys, Yoshiko, the Scrolls of Passage, The Portal of Osiris, The Dead Incantation, The Orichalchos Medallion, other original characters, and this fan fiction are the author's property. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only - thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._


	11. Words of Advice

**THE DESCENT OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Eleven: Words of Advice**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_To the Reader_**

_ This Chapter has references on or contains the following: the supernatural, _

_ angst and depression, death, and cursing (cussing)_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Day Five of the Quest - Ten in the morning_

_Location: Bed-and-Breakfast, Isle of Crete_

_Shadi's Point-of-View_

I have been watching Emrys and the Pharaoh since they met at Domino City months ago. I had no doubt that she was the reincarnation of the Queen of the Two Lands. She bore the same intensity as she did millennia ago.

Unlike what I did with the Pharaoh and his friends, I was not going to test her strength.

Why?

In due time, someone else would come to test her. That figure would place her under much more stringent measures to prove her worth and power. That figure would show no mercy in making her suffer should she fail.

Everything would depend solely on the choices that she would make....

Looking into her deep hazel eyes, I told her, "I thought that you would be pleased to see me again."

She let out a sigh of relief. "You just caught me off-guard."

"You wish to ask me something?"

Sorting through her thoughts with a raised eyebrow, she said, "The Pharaoh's mummified body…."

I quietly interjected, "You wish to restore it."

"Yes, I do. I want to know if I'm on the right track."

I was tightlipped when I replied, "Almost all the means are within your fingertips. Someone must perform the spell. If it is successful, then the same person who chanted the spell must do the ritual to have the spirit return to the body.

"That is, if the gods grant me the gift to resurrect." She then stared at the hardwood floor.

After a brief pause, I then continued. "As to the other two individuals, you just need to choose them and perform the incantation. If your petition is granted, the two spirits will be allowed to travel back into their bodies."

"I see…."

Even though I knew part of the answer, I still asked, "Who would be the other two you wish to restore?"

Looking up, she replied, "Most probably Cynthia. I still need to decide on the third person."

I approached her by the foot of her bed. "You would be crossing the line by disrupting the souls in the Afterlife. Only the ancient gods could lift the veil between life and death without any consequences. As to mortals, they mostly end up paying a heavy price for such acts."

Unflinching, she said, "I don't care, Shadi. All I know is that it must be done."

I deepened my probing glance. "Are you willing to trade your life, as well as your beliefs, to restore him? Are you willing to do so, even if it meant that your very life and soul would be at stake?"

With the same conviction, she replied, "Yes, I am."

"I wonder, though, if you have the same spiritual tenacity as he does."

"I might not – or never – be as strong as the Pharaoh or Yugi in any aspect or respect. Weak or not, I'll do my best."

With a faint smirk, I told her, "Pegasus would appreciate your willingness to help him. The Pharaoh, on the other hand, is another story. He deeply cares about you. Have you asked him if he wanted such sacrifice from you?"

Sighing, she said, "I'd rather give him such news, once I succeed. I don't want to anyone to have false hope."

I then turned around and returned to the shadows. My white robes billowed around and behind me. Before I merged with the darkness, I said, "We will see each other again, dear Queen, if you pass the test."

She stood up from the foot of the bed, as she called out from behind me. "What test, Shadi?"

Without replying to her, I mused, "It was not within my station to disclose it to you...."

Since I did not turn around to respond, her tone became more desperate. "Wait! What test?"

Walking towards the corner whence I came from, the darkness enveloped me once again. I left her alone in her room, and allowed fate to decide what would be in store for everyone involved.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pegasus' Point-of-View_

It was already ten thirty in the morning.

I sat at the veranda for more than an hour now – enjoying the beauty of the sun-kissed Grecian island. I knew that Alexa did not have time to pick what bed-and-breakfast to check in, but she made an excellent choice.

I did not mind waiting for the inn to serve brunch, even though I was hungry. Nor did I mind waiting for Alexa to join me and fill me in about the artifacts that we retrieved last night. The view before me was so spectacular that the wait became a welcome treat.

Anyway, I might not have wine before me; but this orange juice would do for now.

Under the shade of the sun at the bed-and-breakfast's second story, I saw the seemingly idyllic life in Crete. The lush greenery, the bluish-green waters, the cool breeze, the perfectly warm sun, the wonderful scenery, and the exotic people – everything was delightfully relaxing to the eye and mind. My current surroundings were far different from the demanding hustle and bustle waiting for me in the United States two days from now.

It also was definitely far different from the dark caves we escaped from.

I greeted the familiar figure approaching my table, "Good morning." I then pulled out a chair for the new arrival.

As she took the seat that I offered her, Alexa murmured with a slight nod, "Thanks...."

Although I wanted to ask her about last night's retrieval, I waited for a couple of minutes. I stared at her from an angle, and I was bothered with what I saw: sunken eyes with dark circles that indicated consecutive days' worth of lost sleep, stiff movements, grimaces of pain, and an obvious wavering of her attention. Heaven help her if she continued spiraling down as Shadi revealed to me the other night.

An attendant brought Alexa a glass of orange juice, and gave me a refill.

Interrupting the silence, I said, "I'm coming back to the United States. My private jet will fly me back tomorrow morning."

Even though she was looking at me, I could tell from her eyes that she was distracted. "I'm leaving for Thera tomorrow at noon. I promise to fill you in about my findings there, if I find any that can help you."

After taking a sip from my glass, I asked, "What did you manage to retrieve last night at that shrine?"

While gazing at the scenic view, she responded, "The _Scrolls of Passage._ Isis spoke about these scrolls at the museum. It answered some of the questions I had about my past."

Tight-lipped, I interjected, "Did you uncover any additional information about resurrecting the dead?"

Diverting her gaze back at me, she shook her head. "I'm afraid not. If you'd like to take a look at them, as well as the translations I did - "

Raising my right hand with a light smirk, I replied, "It's not necessary. I trust you."

Another long period of silence passed. I started telling her in an uncomfortable tone, "About last night – "

Still gazing at the view, but obviously irate, she abruptly asked, "What about it?"

With my energies and attention focused on her, I intently stated, "You're a loose cannon."

She now focused her attention towards me. This time, her anger ensured her presence of mind in our conversation. "I'm the loose cannon? No thanks to you, we had to jump off a cliff!"

Refusing to have the tables turned against me, I demanded from her, "What was a well-bred young lady such as you doing in a place of debauchery and occultism last night?"

"I went there to save you."

"That glint in your eye last night gave you away," I quietly commented, as I repeatedly shook my head in disbelief.

She stood up from her chair, and then slammed both hands on the wooden table. "Do me a favor, will you? Save your platitudes and sermons. You were there, too. You could've left without me, but you didn't. You stuck around, just like I did."

Trying to keep calm, I leaned back on the chair while gazing into her eyes. "I'm not playing games with you, Alexandra Emrys. I followed you because it wasn't safe. You had plans other than saving me, and getting us out of that forbidden place."

Incensed with my last comment, she sneered, "We are seeking for the same thing, Pegasus. You followed me there because you felt left out. You didn't trust me that I'll share whatever I could possibly find out from last night."

"You didn't know who you were dealing with there."

Her eyes narrowed, as she glowered at me. "I knew exactly who I was dealing with. I've dealt with them before."

I frowned and gazed into her eyes, as I tried to understand what she just told me. After adding two and two together, my eye widened. "You already knew what type of people we were dealing with, and you still came back last night at the caves? Are you insane?"

While angrily pointing towards the caves, she said, "Look, I stuck my neck out there to save your scrawny hide. Call me whatever you want. Call me by my whole name. Call me insane. I really don't give a rat's ass what you, or anyone else, might think! Calling me by my whole name never worked for Uncle Arthur. What makes you think it'll magically work for you?"

I then sat back in my own chair, and kept my silence.

She then intently looked at me for many minutes. This time, tears slowly glistened her eyes and some streamed down her cheeks. "I want him back, just as much as how you wanted to get back Cynthia. Wouldn't you go to the ends of the earth to get her back?"

Shaking my head, I muttered, "You've just crossed the line. I know the dire consequences of what you're doing to yourself because I've done it before, and hurt many people in the process."

She sarcastically interjected, "Just like how you've hurt the Mutou and Kaiba families, as well as their friends? So what makes you qualified to stand behind the pulpit and start preaching to me?"

Undaunted, I continued, "I know Cynthia wouldn't want anything to do with it, and I owe it to your parents to forewarn you."

"Leave my parents out of this, Pegasus!"

Even though the tension between us worsened, I gently told her, "Your parents were wonderful people. They didn't judge me, like most of their peers who thought I was too eccentric. They helped me in so many ways. Being long-distant friends with them, I knew that they would raise a wonderful child."

My companion then shot back, "If you were such good friends with them, why didn't I see you at their funeral?

"I was there, and I saw you. You wore a black lace dress. Professor Hopkins and your governess stood beside you, as your parents' caskets were lowered to the ground. You did not pay much attention with anyone there. You also had that glazed look in your eyes. You were not crying, but you must have wept your heart out after everyone left. That was also the first time I saw you wear Ariadne's necklace."

I then lifted her gaze towards me, as she realized that I told her the truth. For the first time since this morning, I saw her expression and demeanor soften.

She remained silent for a long time.

I gazed at the horizon, and tried to pick the best words to convey my message. "I know your pain. We both lost the ones dearest to us, but what we lost along with it was much different. I lost my passion to paint, while you lost your childhood. What I lost, I got back. Although you'll never get back what you've lost, you could always start with the life you have now."

"It's easier said than done," she resignedly murmured.

After giving her a few minutes to absorb my words, I then said, "I'm warning you now, before it becomes too late. If you continue to give in to this darkness, you'll be sucked in."

"I already know what you're talking about. I've been there before…."

Tight-lipped, I responded, "Yes, you've bailed yourself out before. If you continue your return through this blind path, you'll be in much deeper than you previously were. If that happens, you may not have the strength to pull yourself out again for the second time."

She tightly closed her eyes, deeply sighed, and then slowly opened her eyes. "What about you? Where are you now when it comes to dealing with what's inside you?"

"I'm living through it day by day. It took losing that Shadow Realm duel against your Yugi Mutou to teach me that."

"Yugi..." she quietly uttered, as she slowly closed her eyes. Teardrops then fell on the table, as she covered her face with one hand.

As empathetic as I possibly could, I told her, "Cynthia would always be my saving light. Yugi boy could be the same for you, too, if you'd let him. For your sake, let him be your saving light...."

**End of Chapter Eleven**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Side Note_**

_Okey dokey, now that Pegasus talked with Emrys, will she listen to his words of wisdom? What will happen at Thera? Will Emrys be able to pull herself out of her feelings of confusion? Will she be able to uncover the secrets from The Portal of Osiris and The Dead Incantations? _

_To find out what happens, tune in for the next chapters._

**_Zatken_**

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexandra Emrys, Yoshiko, the Scrolls of Passage, The Portal of Osiris, The Dead Incantation, The Orichalchos Medallion, other original characters, and this fanfiction are the author's property. This fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only - thereby releasing the author from any and all liabilities._


	12. A Tale of Two Tomes

**THE DESCENT OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Twelve: A Tale of Two Tomes**

__________________________________________________________________________________

**_To the Reader_**

_This Chapter has references on or contains the following: the supernatural and the occult, minor cursing (cussing), angst and depression, and death_. _As to the title, a tome is a book – particularly a very old and thick one. The title is referring to the two books that Pegasus and Emrys worked on at the museum: The Portal of Osiris and The Dead Incantations._

_________________________________________________________________________________

_Day Five of the Quest - One thirty in the afternoon_

_Location: Bed-and-Breakfast, Isle of Crete_

_Purpose: Translate the The Portal of Osiris and The Dead Incantations._

_Pegasus' Point-of-View_

After our talk, Alexa was much calmer. I guess that her earlier outburst, as well as her moodiness, was due to days' worth of sleeplessness. For the very first time, I finally felt that I sent the message that I wish to give her. For her own sake, I hope that the message stuck with her.

We spend the couple of hours enjoying brunch, the view, and the conversation. 

Later during the day, we worked together in her room translating the notes from _The Portal of Osiris _and _The Dead Incantations._ For each translated page that she handed over to me, my job was to skim through the page and decipher if there were any hidden clues – as taught to me by her parents, as well as other people that I approached in the past in my first search to resurrect Cynthia.

She finished her feverish translation in two hours. She reviewed her notes on _The Portal of Osiris_ with a fine-toothed comb, while I examined _The Dead Incantations. _

After one hour, we switched journals. We were comfortably silent and deeply concentrated with our tasks – just like how it was when we worked together at the museum.

"Does this make sense to you?" I quietly asked her, as I handed back her journal. 

Frowning, she replied, "It makes sense because the flow of the writings in both texts is fluid. At the same time, it seemed like there were riddles hidden throughout the text. One text referred to the other."

"What if the two books are inter-connected?" I thought aloud. "What if they weave together in a special way?"

Her tired eyes slightly lit in agreement. "That may be. There must be a code, or some clue, hidden within the texts...."

I glanced at the wall clock and then told her, "It's already five-thirty in the afternoon. Why don't we take a break? I'll pack my belongings, since I'm leaving tomorrow. You could use a nap." 

Chuckling, she said, "Okay. I'll take a break, too. As to using that for a nap, I don't know. Sleep and I haven't been on friendly terms for the past weeks, but I'll try." 

"I'll be back in thirty minutes," I told her before closing the door. I walked back to my room to pack my belongings, musing, "If we could only unlock the secrets of those two books...."

_Emrys' Point-of-View_

As I stood up and stretched, I felt muscles that I never knew existed until now. I was paying dearly from the lack of sleep, as well as the old injuries from the accident. I did not know how much more that my body could take. 

I finally paid heed to my aching body and lay in bed. Even though my eyelids were heavy, my mind ran like clockwork. There must be a correlation between the two books. 

After long minutes of vainly trying to get sleep, I bolted out of bed and mused, "Why didn't I think of that before? Pegasus is right!" Ignoring the pains and aches, I jumped out of bed and went back behind the desk.

Poring through the translated notes from _The Portal of Osiris_, I then pressed my index finger on the phrase that I read earlier: 

_A prime petition I make to the four other gods _

"Prime. Prime, as in prime number?" I pondered aloud. 

I stared at my notes and thought, "The number one wouldn't work. We already read each text straight, or interchanged each line from both texts. I wonder if taking every third line would make sense...."

I read every third line of the text aloud – first focusing on just one text, and then interchanging every third line from both texts. Nothing coherent stood out.

"Five. I'll try five…." 

When I read every fifth line from one book, it still did not make sense. I then took every fifth line from each text and interchanged it – starting from the first fifth line of both texts_...._

My golly – it made sense! What I have in front of me right now made perfect sense!

I forgot that _The Dead Incantations_ was a multi-authored grimoire. Each wizard hid his secrets – not just within the book, but also within its very text as well as within both books. No matter how much secrecy was used, the principles of magic still applied.

Five, just like seven, was considered a complete number in the arcane arts. Every fifth consecutive line from each book had to be taken and woven together into one text. The petition would be made to five gods – the four gods, plus the one the conjurer would invoke for merging. The pentagram, the mystical symbol of arcane powers, had five points. Each deity for the ritual would occupy one point of the pentagram.

Excitedly, I took my pen and furiously wrote in my journal – taking every fifth line from each text and interweaving it with the other book. 

Pegasus knocked on my door and called out my name. After I asked him to come in, he sat on the bed and then kept his silence as I worked. 

After forty-five minutes of silence, I put my pen down and skimmed through my work. Twenty more minutes passed before my eyes widened. I stared at Pegasus, and then murmured, "We did it...."

"You mean…"

With a light smile of satisfaction on my face, I said, "Your theory was right. The two books, although they were independent, also worked together."

He asked with excitement and hope, "What does it say?" 

I stood from the chair with my journal in hand, sat on my bed, and leaned against the headboard. After skimming through the results of our work, I then read aloud:

____________________________________________________

_A prime petition I make to the four other gods_

_Osiris, Isis, Thoth, and Horus_

_I now come forward to join thy mystic star_

_As vessel and as avatar._

_I, the fifth to complete the mystic circle and cycle_

_Let the spirit of Anubis flow into this vessel_

_And allow to lift the veil of life and death_

_To conquer the pangs of the dying breath._

_For Thoth and Horus to hear my fervent plea_

_The fleeting hold of my life_

_I give to thee_

_Let thy goodwill from the four allow passage for three._

_As to the bodies corrupted by decay and mortality_

_Through Isis and her virtuous pity_

_I request from thee_

_Be restored to thy former vigor and glory._

_And to the spirits that these bodies once fill_

_Through Osiris and his will_

_I give this message_

_Await this humble vessel to bestow thy passage._

_By then, thee may return to whence thee came_

_Await thy vessel _

_Who once swept the veil_

_First, return to mortal frame._

__________________________________________________

I then glanced at a worried-looking Pegasus. With a slight frown on my face, I asked him, "What's wrong?" 

Lamentably, he replied, "It sounds that Isis is right about giving up a life in exchange for three. The rewards are great, but the risks are fatal." 

"Maybe the words are figurative or metaphoric, instead of literal…."

A distressed and tightlipped Pegasus interjected, "One could only hope. So now that we know what we know, what's next?"

After deeply sighing, I told him, "Listen, we don't know whether the spell would carry out literally. If so, the only literal part we want is the three bodies being restored. We need to minimize the risks involved here. Maybe the rest of these two books have those answers as well. It's just a matter of combing through it." 

He glanced at the wall clock, and then looked at me with a faint smile. "It's almost nine in the evening. We've earned a good night's worth of sleep. You, out of all people, deserve and need it. After all, you're leaving for Thera tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," I replied with a nod. 

"Well, before you start packing, why don't we have supper? Let us celebrate this new finding and call it a night," he proposed. 

"Sure. Just give me a few minutes," I said, as I gathered everything on the desk and put them inside the backpack. 

Locking the door and walking downstairs with Pegasus for a light meal, I mused, "God, I hope this is the very answer I've been looking for...." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Day Six of the Quest - Seven in the morning_

_Location: Airport - Private Plane Tarmac, Isle of Crete_

_Purpose: Pegasus to return to the United States_

_General Point-of-View_

Pegasus and Emrys did not have a good night's rest. He thought about the ritual, as well as the prospects of resurrecting Cynthia. She, on the other hand, had one nightmare after another. In spite of the almost sleepless night, they managed to rise early – with Emrys driving Pegasus to the airport. 

As they stood at the tarmac for private planes, she gave him the package for Yugi. The box contained her journals, the notes that she and Pegasus took from _The Portal of Osiris_ and _The Dead Incantations_, and the _Scrolls of Passage._

Carrying the entrusted package under his left arm, he said to her, "It was a pleasure working with you."

"Even if I was mostly a grouchy ass, as well as a loose cannon?" she asked with a hint of apology in her voice.

"Now those were euphemisms. For the most part, you've been tolerable." After his statement, he gave her a tight-lipped smirk. 

"The same goes to you," she quipped. 

After clearing his throat, his demeanor became more serious. "I also thank you for saving me, as well as sharing your gifts with me. I owe you, just like I used to owe them."

Giving him a reminiscing smile, she then said, "We're even now. To tell you frankly, I'm quite surprised about you." 

"As to how a former arch-enemy of Yugi boy suddenly became the fountain of wisdom? I agree that it was somewhat ironic."

She amiably replied, "It sure is. I'll take that advice of yours to heart." 

"I'll make sure that Yugi boy gets your package," he said with a tone of reassurance laced in his voice. 

Emrys nodded. 

A brief moment of silence follows, as both of them see the pilot standing at the top of the metal stairs and giving the signal that the plane is ready to leave.

After giving his pilot a thumb up, Pegasus glanced back at her. "I hope that this won't be the last friendly conversation or meeting that we'll have."

She offered an open palm, saying, "It won't be; I assure you. My home, as well as my help, is open to you. Just ask…."

"Likewise," he responded, as he shook her hand. "It's time for me to go. Please take care of yourself."

"Have a safe trip," she murmured. As the platinum-haired man climbed the metal stairs, she ran towards him. "Pegasus?" 

He turned around, and their eyes met. 

Referring to her adamant decision on going to Thera alone, she sheepishly said, "I have to settle unfinished business in Thera, and I need to do it alone. If the circumstances were different, it wouldn't be a problem for you to come with me."

Empathetically smiling, he responded, "I understand. I've been in your shoes before, remember?"

"I guess you do…." 

Respectfully nodding to her, he said, "May you find your peace of mind very soon, Alexa."

"May your peace of mind, as well…."

He climbed the metal stairs, waved goodbye to her, and pondered, "It may not be Dylan and Ariadne, but their friendship lives on within their daughter." 

After Pegasus' private plane left, she then turned around and walked back to the jeep. Taking slow but hopeful strides, she smiled and mused, "Only one more trip. It won't be long until I return to Domino City. After Thera and some minor commitments, my love, I'm coming back for you – and for us. This time, for good...." 

**End of Chapter 12**

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. _

_Alexandra Emrys, Yoshiko, Dylan and Ariadne Emrys, The Portal of Osiris, The Dead Incantations, The Scrolls of Passage, the Orichalchos Medallion, the incantation contained in this chapter, other original characters / venues / duel monster cards, as well as this fanfic, are the author's property. _

_This fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only - thereby releasing the author from all liabilities._


	13. A Discourse in Evil

**THE DESCENT OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Thirteen: A Discourse in Evil**

* * *

**_To the Reader_**

_This Chapter has references on or contains the following: the supernatural and the occult, cursing, death, murder, and contrasting philosophical and theological discussions regarding religion, God, and sin. _

_The philosophical discussions regarding religion, God, murder, and sin are not entirely the author's viewpoint...nor is it intended to sway any reader from any belief he or she might have. These discussions are done to make people ponder about these topics._

* * *

_Day Six of the Quest - Ten in the morning_

_Location: Bed-and-Breakfast, Isle of Crete_

_Purpose: Prepare to leave for Thera _

_General Point-of-View_

After dropping Pegasus off the airport, Emrys went back to the inn.

Stopping by the hotel reception, Emrys then sent out four pieces of mail. The first was a short letter to Yugi and Sugoroku, informing them to expect a package from Pegasus. The second was a postcard for the gang, giving them her regards. The third was a postcard to the Kaiba brothers, letting them know that she would be leaving for Thera. Last, but not the least, the fourth one was a postcard to May and her staff in England, notifying them that she was safe.

Emrys also rented a speedboat for transportation. Once all the arrangements were made, she packed for her trip and then left the Isle of Crete by noon. By three in the afternoon, she checked in at a local inn on the quaint island of Thera. Shortly thereafter, she left by boat to the location of the caves.

Throughout the entire time, a highly observant pair of eyes hid within the shadows and watched her every move.

-----------------------------------------------

_Shadi's Point-of-View_

After leaving the boat by the shore and hiking for thirty minutes through lush forest, Alexandra Emrys stood before the mouth of the cave and pondered aloud, _"This cave still gives me the creeps…."_

This was the same spot where her parents perished seven years ago. I was a silent observer when it all happened.

For a long while, she stared at the cave's opening. Her feet were planted in the very spot she stood years ago. Her face had this pained expression. Her mind must be painfully recalling the past for she unconsciously clenched her fists. She then tightly closed her eyes as she deeply breathed in.

Once she opened her eyes and stared at the cave, she murmured, "I can't keep running away from this. I need to move on..."

She placed her backpack on the ground. Poring through its contents, she took out a ball of white string, two thick metal nails, a torch, and a large hammer. After burying two-thirds of two nails into the ground, she tied the end of the string around the two nails.

With a mixture of grim determination, slight hesitation, and controlled fear, she entered the cave. She came in the dark cavern with her backpack secured, the ball of string in one hand, and a torch held by the other hand. She scanned the cave as she made a series of turns and made sure that she was not tugging the string too hard.

Upon reaching the heart of the cave, she then stopped for a minute.

Her gaze now focused at another opening. With her eyes and face mirroring her hesitation, she walked into the cave opening. Taking more caution than she did earlier, she reached the end of that opening – standing and scanning this wide area within the cave.

As the torch flickered and gave the cave an eerie ambiance, her eyes had a hint of painful recognition. Tight-lipped, she muttered, "This is it! This is the very spot we were in, and where it all began."

The temperature then dropped – making her shiver, giving her goose bumps, and striking dread within her. The air she breathed out from her mouth condensed. Her cheeks blushed from the extreme cold.

A cold gust of wind then blew inside the cave. Her eyes further widened as thick fog eerily rolled in and covered the ground.

She then felt the same evil presence that had hounded her for months. A couple of misty specters slowly emerged from the cave walls and purposefully brushed against her.

Another chilly gust of wind blew out the torch – making the specters serve as the only illumination inside the cave.

Two additional shadows joined their peers as they brushed against her.

In the corner of her eye, she then saw two additional dark apparitions join her tormentors.

The process repeated as each second passed. The couple of dark shadows minutes before became a multitude of spirits – each bumping into her, brushing against her, taunting her, calling her name, making her eyes scan more wildly, and pushing her to the limits of her calmness and sanity.

A bright light then illuminated in front of her against the cave wall. That light formed itself into a pentagram. At the same time, a maniacal feminine laughter reverberated throughout the cave. Dark smoke came out from the pentagram.

"I see that you have come back for more, crest-wielder," a chilling voice hissed and echoed throughout the cave.

Immediately after that statement, a black mist-like silhouette of a woman in robes appeared before Emrys. She recognized that the ghostly figure was the same as the hematite statue at the Master's throne room. She pondered, _"Who the hell is this?"_

"You should be asking what I am, instead of who I am," the dark specter taunted.

Emrys was stupefied and speechless. With widened eyes, she mused, _"How did she know what I was thinking?"_

After minutes of non-response from a startled Emrys, the ghost quipped, "What? No sly remarks from you this time? How disappointing…."

Anger now flashed in Emrys' eyes, as she remained silent.

"Introductions are in order. I may be a mere Essence, but I rule the physical and the supernatural planes."

"You killed my parents, you bitch!"

The Essence cackled. "How could you be so insolent even after I gave you with such gifts?"

_"Gifts?"_ An angry and teary-eyed Emrys repeated the word with such scorn. "You call my parents' death a _gift?_ I _never_ asked for my parents to die!"

"Everything comes with a price. As to the gift that I gave you years ago, your parents' blood was my payment. Because of you, they perished."

An exasperated and irate Emrys repeated, "I never asked for my parents to die! I know that their death is not my fault. It was never my fault!"

In a matter-of-fact manner, the presence said, "My gifts made you who you are today."

Emrys clenched her teeth and seethed in anger. "I made, am making, and will make my own destiny. My parents, and then I, worked hard for who I am today. You have _nothing _to do with me."

"Why do you think you do so well in almost everything?" the dark figure snidely asked. "You over-estimate your abilities. If it were not for the powers that I gave you, then you would never make the achievements you now enjoy."

Mortified, Emrys spat, "You lie! I know what I know because of my past life."

"Well, there are two things I should give you credit for: your lineage and who you are. Only a descendant from the Atlantean line or the reincarnation of the Princess could harness some of the mystical knowledge. The prophecies came true when someone who was both claimed what was rightfully hers. _You _fulfilled that prophecy."

"Is that why those hooded freaks keep hounding me everywhere?"

The Essence slowly de-solidified itself. It then closely circled around her victim as a dark mist. "Some members of the Order are descendants from the nine Houses of Atlantis. The rest, like your dearly departed friend, are outsiders who choose to belong with us. Combined, they serve a far greater purpose. They know how to tap into dark magic – with the Atlantean descendants having the upper hand. They have been materially and supernaturally blessed for serving the dark powers."

"They're not very smart, once they chose to deal with you," Emrys bitterly quipped as she intently kept her eyes on the swirling mist.

The shadow then wrapped its misty form around Emrys just as a snake would its prey. Its sharp nails and fingertips then explored every part of its victim's body wherein skin was exposed.

Afterwards, its hand traveled upward.

Once its hand reached its victim's neck, it tightened its grip on it into a chokehold and hissed, "I would not speak too harshly, if I were you. Those people who have been blessed by the dark powers include you. In due time, you will understand everything..."

An unflinching Emrys rebutted, "Oh, I do understand. I'm telling you, and them, to go back to hell where you all belong!"

After a momentary pause, the shadow sneered and released its hold against its victim. "You belong with us! As to those so-called friends of yours, all they see is your sickening surface: sweet, caring, and gifted. If they only knew what type of person you really are inside, then they would be so repulsed."

"And you and the Order of Orichalchos have accepted the real me? How convenient," Emrys scornfully murmured.

"What if your friends and your lover find out that you killed your friend Yoshiko? What if they discover that you ripped out your friend's heart with your bare hands? What if they find out that you made your dying friend stare at her throbbing heart, as you crushed it in front of her?"

A livid Emrys replied, "She and your minions started it. If it were true that I killed her, I had no regrets doing so. She was a traitor and she deserved to die."

The Essence said with a snort, "For the first time in years, you have spoken the truth. You relished killing your friend so much that you could taste her blood in your mouth. You enjoyed smiting the one who betrayed you, knowing that you could do so. Did it not say 'vengeance is mine, says the Lord?' You definitely did not leave that up to your God when it came to your friend. Where has your flimsy faith been directing you these days?"

Emrys was once again stupefied as she realized what she just said and what she just heard from the Essence. She looked sideways while closing her eyes as if she had done something shameful.

Continuing to move around in its dark misty form, the Essence said, "In your past, the Oracles prophesized your greatness once you become Queen. Your claim to the throne was a threat to the Greek gods. It meant that they would have no more control over you, or the Atlanteans. That was why they destroyed your home, your family, and your people before your reign."

As the shadow solidified behind Emrys, its dark form leaned over. With enticement oozing from her voice, it whispered, "When you first entered these caves, your dormant powers awakened. I gave you more powers. Now that you once again walk among men, you could now unleash your wrath in this pitiful world."

I saw in Emrys' eyes that doubt and fear saturated within her mind.

After a momentary pause, the shadowy form returned to its misty state. "You must choose between unparalleled greatness or pathetic existence."

With her hands balling up into fists, Emrys retorted, "I'd rather be pathetic than twisted like you and your hooded freaks! What would I want with power that caused the extinction of an entire race? Why would I want to follow the damned? I also choose to believe and be subjected to God's will!"

The Essence's angry voice boomed and bounced against the cave walls. "Were you not listening? You were, still are, and would always be damned! That religion you so richly embrace teaches that you have been damned since birth. You then killed your friend. So why do you insist on depravation when you were meant to be evil since birth? Was not there a saying that it is better to lead in Hell than to serve in Heaven?"

An unemotional Emrys turned her back from the shadow and began to walk out of the cave.

The cave walls rumbled as the snickering dark Essence sealed the cave opening. "You would not get away that easily. You will duel against me. If you win, then I will let you walk out of this cave alive. Now comes the true test of your fortitude. Our duel will take place in the physical realm – with real monsters and real magic! You must harness all of your magic to duel and survive."

Emrys exclaimed with a snort and crinkled forehead, "I'm not going to duel you! I couldn't do that kind of magic – especially not in the real world!"

The dark shadow's tone was menacing, icy, and unyielding. "You do not have a choice, crest-wielder. If you refuse to duel, or if you lose, then you would forfeit your life and your soul to me..."

**End Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. _

_Alexandra Emrys, Yoshiko, The Scrolls of Passage, The Portal of Osiris, The Dead Incantations, other original characters and venues, and this fanfic are the properties of the author. This fanfic is also written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._


	14. The Duel of Shadows Part One

** THE DESCENT OF LOST SOULS**

** Chapter Fourteen: The Duel of Shadows (Part One)**

_ Day Six of the Quest - Six in the evening_

_ Location: The caves of Thera_

_ Purpose: Duel against the Essence_

_ General Point-of-View_

"So what would it be, crest-wielder?" the dark shadow hissed, as it circled around its prey.

"How in the bloody hell could I use these powers in the real world? I've never done it before," Emrys mused, as her eyes scanned her surroundings.

Sardonically laughing, the Essence said, "If you value your life, you will make it work for you...."

A tightlipped Emrys then replied, "I accept your challenge...."

"You have no choice but to do so," the specter taunted.

A loud clap then echoed throughout the cavern.

Each sinister specter then brushed against Emrys as it rose to the ceiling and joined its peers. Every ghost emitted a luminous and eerie glow that covered the ceiling - serving as the cavern's eerie light.

As the cave ceiling eerily glowed, the dark shadow said, "Each of us will have four thousand life points to begin our duel. The first one who loses all her life points loses the duel, and her soul. Also to show you how gracious I am, your turn will mark the beginning of our battle."

"I'm flattered," Emrys sneered. She then mused, as she stared at her empty left wrist, "How the hell am I going to start without a duel disk?"

"Will it," said the Essence. Immediately thereafter, a gigantic deck of holographic cards appeared beside her.

Trembling inside, Emrys closed her eyes and visualized the deck that she assembled at Domino City. Feeling a surge of energy leave her body, and a mystical humming emanating beside her, she opened her eyes and saw a deck of cards.

The Essence smirked. "It is not that hard. I believe that this is now your turn...."

As Emrys crossed her arms in front of her chest, she pictured drawing six cards from the holographic deck. 

Once six gigantic cards appeared before her, she declared, "I activate _Pot of Greed._"

**_ Pot of Greed_**

_ Normal Magic Card_

_ Draw two cards from your deck._

Upon activating _Pot of Greed,_ a ghoulish green pot appeared on the field. 

Shortly after two cards appeared beside her five hand cards, she then said, "I place one card face down, and then activate _Swords of Revealing Light!_"

**_ Swords of Revealing Light_**

_ Normal Magic Card_

_ Counting from your opponent's turn, none of your opponent's monsters can attack for three turns of his / her own. When this card is activated, opponent's facedown monsters at that time are turned face up, but remain in Defense Position. Any effects the monsters may have are immediately activated._

As luminous swords fall from the void at the opposite side of the field and made the spectral opponent glower, Emrys then said, "I then summon _Maha Vailo_ - arming her with _Axe of Despair_ and _Black Pendant!"_

**_ Maha Vailo_**

_ Light / Spellcaster / Effect_

_ ATK 1550 / DEF 1400_

_ In addition to the effects of Equipment Cards, the ATK of this monster is increased by 500 points for each card equipped to this monster._

**_ Axe of Despair_**

_ Equipment Magic Card_

_ A monster equipped with this card increases ATK by 1000 points. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can offer one monster from the field to place this on top of your deck._

**_ Black Pendant_**

_ Equipment Magic Card_

_ Increase equipped monster's ATK and DEF by 500 points. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 points of direct damage on your opponent's life points._

Due to _Maha Vailo's _effect, as well as the equipment cards attached to her, the spellcaster's new ATK was now 4050 and her new DEF was at 1900. Once the new calculations were made for the monster, her master ended her turn.

The Essence snickered. "Are you sure that you have the energy to last an entire duel? You could barely last your own turn, and I have not even attacked you yet."

"Shut up!" Emrys spat, as she wiped the cold sweat beading on her forehead.

Ignoring her opponent, the specter then said, "I place two cards face down, one monster face down, and then end my turn."

Emrys then imagined drawing a card and adding it to her hand. "I place one monster face down, and end my turn."

"Coward!" the chuckling Essence taunted her opponent, as she drew a card for her turn. "I place two cards face down, one monster face down, and then end my turn."

"Predictable," snapped Emrys while drawing a card. After studying her hand, she then said, "I end my turn."

Once her card was drawn from the deck, the Essence placed one monster card face down and ended her turn.

"What the bloody hell is she up to?" Emrys mused, as she studied the field and retraced the dark spirit's moves. "She's not attacking, and I couldn't make any headway since her monsters are all in defense mode." 

The dark specter intently hissed, "It is your turn, crest-wielder...."

As cold sweat trickled down Emrys' face, she drew a card. After placing a facedown card in her Magic and Trap slot, she then pulled another card and declared, "I activate _Raigeki!_"

**_ Raigeki_**

_ Normal Magic Card_

_ Destroys all of your opponent's monsters on the field._

Before the mystical thunderbolt wiped out the Essence's monsters, the dark specter hollered, "I activate _Magic Jammer!"_

**_ Magic Jammer_**

_ Counter Trap Card_

_ Discard one card from your hand to the Graveyard to negate the activation of a Magic Card and destroy it._

With quivering muscles, Emrys said, "Activate _Seven Tools of the Bandit!"_

**_ Seven Tools of the Bandit_**

_ Counter Trap Card_

_ Pay 1000 of your Life Points to negate the activation of a Trap Card and destroy it._

As Emrys' life counter deducted 1000 life points, her dark opponent declared, "I activate my own _Seven Tools of the Bandit!"_

"Shit!" Emrys clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Before her eyes, she saw how her _Raigeki_ had been negated by _Magic Jammer_ - leaving her where she started off, and with 3000 life points. Once _Magic Jammer _had done its work, the entire turn drained her so much that she fell on her knees. 

"There is plenty of time to beg for mercy," the Essence quipped. 

Still unable to stand, Emrys glowered at her shadowy opponent. "I'm not done with my turn yet. I flip-summon the _Magician of Faith."_

Once the dainty and colorfully-dressed mage appeared on the field, one of the magic cards in Emrys' graveyard returned to her hand.

Staring back at her spectral opponent, Emrys then said, "I tribute my _Magician of Faith_ and summon the _Luster Dragon_." As soon as the mage disintegrated and was replaced by a ferocious emerald dragon, their master's eyes narrowed. "I then arm _Maha Vailo_ with _Fairy's Meteor Crush!_ _Maha Vailo_ - attack her leftmost facedown card!"

**_Magician of Faith_**

_One Star_

_ATK 300 / DEF 400_

_Light / Spellcaster / Effect_

_FLIP: Select one Magic Card from your Graveyard and return it to your hand._

**_ Fairy's Meteor Crush_**

_ Equipment Magic Card_

_ When your monster equipped with this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points._

Once _Fairy's Meteor Crush_ was equipped on _Maha Vailo_, the spellcaster's ATK rose to 4550. Her DEF remained at 1900. With its new attack power, _Maha Vailo_ attacked the Essence's facedown monster - the _Mask of Darkness. _

Before the spellcaster could carry out her attack, the specter declared, "I activate _Waboku!_"

**_ Mask of Darkness_**

_ Dark / Fiend / Effect_

_ ATK 900 / DEF 400_

_ FLIP: Select one Trap Card from your Graveyard and return it to your hand._

**_ Waboku_**

_ Normal Trap Card_

_ Any damage inflicted by an opponent's monster is decreased to zero during the turn this card is activated._

The Essence then retrieved a trap card from her Graveyard. Due to _Waboku's_ effects, her life points remained at 3000. 

"I end my turn...." said an out-of-breath Emrys. 

"You were close, crest-wielder." The shadow drew another card. After placing a facedown card on the field, she then pulled a card from her hand and said, "I activate _Harpies' Feather Duster!"_

Still kneeling on the ground, Emrys declared, "Not so fast! I activate _Gryphon's Wing!"_

**_ Harpies' Feather Duster_**

_ Normal Magic Card_

_ Eliminate all your opponent's Magic and Trap Cards on the field._

**_ Gryphon's Wing_**

_ Normal Trap Card_

_ Reverts the effect of Harpies' Feather Duster to your opponent._

Before _Gryphon's Wing_ bounced back _Harpies' Feather Duster _against the Essence, the dark shadow spat, "I activate the _Seal of Orichalchos _and _ Seven Tools of the Bandit!"_

Emrys' eyes widened. "What!"

**_ Seal of Orichalchos_**

_ Continuous Magic Card_

_ Once activated, no one may enter or leave the dueling arena. Only the same kind of Orichalchos power can negate this card. Any other power, magic card, trap card, or Millennium Item cannot negate or affect Orichalchos. At the end of the game inside the Seal of Orichalchos, the loser must sacrifice his or her soul. A player gains a dark power, while his or her monster becomes a dark monsters with an additional 500 ATK._

_ As long as this card is played on the field, a player can summon more than 5 monsters or 5 magic and / or trap cards on the field._

Before Emrys' very eyes, all her magic and trap cards on the field were sent to the mystic void due to the shadow's _Harpies' Feather Duster _and her second _Seven Tools of the Bandit. _

She yelped when _Maha Vailo _ reverted to her original 1550 ATK and 1400 DEF. Her muscles quivered and her brain worked like clockwork, as she saw her line of defense melt before her.

The Essence seductively hissed, "You have nothing left, my dear. You hardly have any strength left to duel, or even breathe. Most of your cards are now useless, and you cower on the ground like a disgraced serf. How do you wish to settle this score between us?"

** End Chapter Fourteen**

________________________________________________________________________________________

**_ Normal Disclaimer_**

_ Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. _

_ Alexandra Emrys, Yoshiko, The Scrolls of Passage, The Portal of Osiris, The Dead Incantations, other original characters and venues, and this fan fiction are the properties of the author. This fan fiction is also written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._

_** Author's Notes**_

_Changes have been made to The Descent of Lost Souls. Sentences were simplified to make things flow more smoothly. I also worked on Emrys' characterization. If you're interested in knowing these changes, I invite you to re-read the story at your convenience and constructively let me know if the changes that I've made are to your liking._

_ The next installment for the Lost Souls Story Arc - When Memories Would Never Be Enough - is now posted. Immediately after the last chapter of When Memories Would Never Be Enough is posted, the first chapter of what is tentatively called The Battle for Lost Souls will be posted. _

_ Thanks again for reading and constructively reviewing._


	15. The Duel of Shadows Part Two

**THE DESCENT OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Duel of Shadows (Part Two)**

_Day Seven of the Quest - Midnight_

_Location: The caves of Thera_

_Purpose: Duel against the Essence_

_General Point-of-View_

The Essence, after taunting Emrys, ended her turn.

As of now, Emrys life points stand at 3000. The Essence, on the other hand, had 1500 life points left since she used two _Seven Tools of the Bandit_ to counter her opponent as well as the 500-life point deduction due to Emrys' _ Black Pendant._

In spite of her opponent's 1500-point lead, the specter had the upper hand. Before ending her turn, she placed another facedown card in her Magic and Trap slot.

Running out of options, the hazel-eyed duelist stared at the dark spirit as she angrily mused, "She's blocked everything that I set out against her."

What was worse, the _First Seal of Orichalchos'_ magic began to spread throughout the field. 

Once the _First Orichalchos Ring _completely enclosed the two duelists, Emrys reeled as her chest heaved heavier for much-needed oxygen.

The specter taunted once more, saying, "Since I have sent _Axe of Despair_ in your graveyard, you can sacrifice one of your precious monsters on the field to place it on top of your deck."

With gritted teeth, Emrys replied, "No, I choose to draw another card." After doing so, she placed a monster card facedown. She then declared, "_Maha Vailo_ - attack _Mask of Darkness!_"

The spellcaster donned in blue robes attacked its target - thus sending it to the graveyard.

Once _Maha Vailo _was done, Emrys then looked at the emerald dragon and said, "_Luster Dragon_ - attack her leftmost facedown card!"

The mythical creature flapped its mighty wings and emitted a burst of green and orange flames, thus exposing its victim - the _ Magician of Faith._

**_Magician of Faith_**

_One Star_

_ATK 300 / DEF 400_

_Light / Spellcaster / Effect_

_FLIP: Select one Magic Card from your Graveyard and return it to your hand._

Before the dainty mage was sent to the Graveyard, a magic card returned to the specter's hand.

Emrys then pondered, "If I didn't know any better, she asked for _Harpies' Feather Duster_ to return to her hand...."

**_ Harpies' Feather Duster_**

_ Normal Magic Card_

_ Eliminate all your opponent's Magic and Trap Cards on the field._

"You are right, crest-wielder," smugly remarked the dark spirit immediately after Emrys' ended her turn. "However, I have bigger plans in store for us." After quietly drawing a card, she then placed it down on the field and said, "I activate _Pot of Greed!"_

The ghoulish green cauldron-like pot appeared and worked its magic - giving the dark mist the two top cards from her deck. Once the ghoulish pot had done its work, it disappeared within the void.

The Essence mischievously cackled. Raising its shadowy right arm, she then audibly declared, "I activate the _Second Seal of Orichalchos!_"

_** Second Seal of Orichalchos**_

_ Field Magic Card_

_This card can only be played if the Seal of Orichalchos is active on the field. At the end of your Main Phase One, increase your Life Points by 500 for each monster on your field. You may negate a direct attack by sacrificing one monster on your side of the field to destroy the monster that initiated the direct attack._

As the Second Orichalchos Ring formed and surrounded the duel arena, its mystical energies reverberated within - tossing Emrys against an invisible wall that the First Orichalchos Ring created, while leaving the Essence unfazed.

Since the specter had one facedown monster before the beginning of the turn, her overall Life Points boosted up from 1500 to 2000. She placed two cards face down and then ended her turn.

Emrys stared at the field and breathed hard. While feeling the pounding pressure of the two _Orichalchos_ cards, as well as the pending need to turn the tables in her favor, she mused, "I need to clear as many monsters on her side of the field as possible." Gazing into her holographic deck and placing all her trust in it, she pondered, "Deck, don't let me down...."

She drew and then looked at the newly added card before her. After briefly raising an eyebrow and slightly frowning at the card she just drew, she then thought, "If this is what you think that I need, then so be it. I place my trust in this card, and in you...." 

Although weak from exhaustion, she confidently placed the newly drawn card face down on the field and declared, "I activate _ Fusion Gate!"_

**_Fusion Gate_**

_Continuous Magic Card_

_Acts like Polymerization. However, monsters used for fusion through this card are removed from play._

As soon as the black vortex appeared from the void - allowing the duelists to hear the frightening sounds coming from the other side. 

Emrys then looked at her facedown monster card and said, "I flip-summon the _Magician of Faith _- thereby retrieving a magic card from my graveyard!"

"Are we not being repetitive?" the specter snidely remarked upon seeing the dainty mage for the third time.

Ignoring the insult, Emrys placed the newly-revived card from the graveyard. By activating her own _Pot of Greed_, two additional cards added to her one-card hand. With such heartfelt appreciation and renewed hope emanating from her, she then told her deck, "Now I understand.... Thanks...."

Concentrating on the field, she then declared, "I use _Fusion Gate_ to merge _Red Eyes Black Dragon_ and _Meteor Dragon! _ Come forth, _Meteor Black Dragon!"_

The dark spirit sneered, as the ferocious roar echoed throughout the cave and became louder each second, "Activate _Bottomless Trap Hole!"_

**_Bottomless Trap Hole_**

_Normal Trap Card_

_When your opponent Normal Summons, Flip Summons, or Special Summons a monster with an ATK of 1500 or more, the monster is destroyed and removed from play._

Once the abyss-like pit appeared in the middle of the field, the roar from the _Meteor Black Dragon_ disappeared into oblivion. 

Emrys mused through gritted teeth. "I've got to turn this around! One of my best monsters didn't even make it on the field!" Recalling the last time that she dueled for such high stakes - a duel that she teamed up with Yugi and his dark half - she pondered while her muscles began to convulse from exhaustion, "How I wish that you're here, love. I need you and our friends...."

A sarcastic chuckle bounced against the cave walls, as its owner remarked, "Instead of thinking about insignificant humans, maybe you should be wrapping up your turn as we speak...."

Hazel eyes immediately and intensely burned in anger. "I care for them and I love them; they are not insignificant!" Minutes later, Emrys then said while glowering at her shadowy opponent, "I end my turn."

"Much better," the specter snickered, as she drew a card. Immediately after drawing, she placed the newly-drawn card on the field face down and ended her turn. Due to the _Second Seal of Orichalchos' _magic, her overall Life Points increased by another 500 - thus bringing her up to 2500.

Now barely able to muster the mental strength to maintain the cards on her side of the field, Emrys drew a card for her turn - expending most of the energy she had left to continue the duel. She clenched her fists, placed the card facedown, and then said with such resolve, "I end my turn."

Gesturing with her spectral hand, the Essence told her opponent as she finished drawing the card for her turn, "Why do you not just give up, crest-wielder? If you are not able to continue the duel, then you forfeit this duel - as well as your soul and your life - over to me."

"I won't quit!" yelled Emrys in between pain-ridden breaths, as everything in front of her began to blur.

By this time, the dark spirit placed one card face down, and then declared, "I flip-summon the _Mask of Darkness. _My servant, attack her _Magician of Faith!"_

**_ Mask of Darkness_**

_ Dark / Fiend / Effect_

_ ATK 900 / DEF 400_

_ FLIP: Select one Trap Card from your Graveyard and return it to your hand._

Due to the power of the _First Orichalchos Seal,_ _Mask of Darkness' _ATK boosted up to 1400 points. As the _Magician of Faith_ - armed with a mere 300 attack points - bravely stood and eventually died, Emrys' Life Point counter dwindled down her overall life points to 1900.

The dark spirit, on the other hand, maintained her 2500 overall life points.

The hazel-eyed duelist grimaced in pain - falling hard on her knees for the second time. The Essence, on the other hand, malevolently laughed at her opponent's suffer. 

"After the many times you have gashed your own flesh with that switchblade, you must be relishing this experience. This is what you wanted, is it not? Do you not enjoy the euphoria from such pain?" asked the specter in sarcastic amusement.

"You're sick!" Emrys spat, as she struggled, got back on her feet. 

"Before I end my turn, crest-wielder, I activate this card - _The Third Seal of Orichalchos!"_

**_The Third Seal of Orichalchos_**

_Field Magic Card_

_This card can be activated only if the Seal of Orichalchos and the Second Seal of Orichalchos are activated on the field. All magic and trap cards that affect the controller on this card are negated and destroyed._

Emrys' eyes widened, as she saw the _Third Seal of Orichalchos_ card stand up and activate. Her mind, as tired as it was, ran like clockwork to figure a way out of the present predicament.

The third luminous bright green ring formed in the middle of the duel field, and began to expand - hoping to merge with its two predecessors.

With no way out, Emrys followed her instincts and did the only thing that she thought possible....

She focused every ounce of her remaining mental and spiritual energies on the _Third Seal of Orichalchos_ - doing every dire move to stop the card from activating by merging the card's magic with her own....

**End of Chapter Fifteen**

________________________________________________________________________________________

**_ Normal Disclaimer_**

_ Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. _

_ Alexandra Emrys, Yoshiko, The Scrolls of Passage, The Portal of Osiris, The Dead Incantations, other original characters and venues, and this fan fiction are the properties of the author. This fan fiction is also written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._

_** Author's Note**_

_ The next installment for the Lost Souls Story Arc - When Memories Would Never Be Enough - is now posted. Immediately after the last chapter of When Memories Would Never Be Enough is posted, the first chapter of what is tentatively called The Battle for Lost Souls will be posted. _

_ Thanks again for reading and constructively reviewing._


	16. The Duel of Shadows Part Three

**THE DESCENT OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Duel of Shadows (Part Three)**

_Day Seven of the Quest - Midnight_

_Location: The caves of Thera_

_Purpose: Duel against the Essence_

_General Point-of-View_

In the meantime, the dark spirit's _Third Seal of Orichalchos _ card began to spread its magic throughout the field. 

By the time that the _ Third Seal _ was about to form into completion, Emrys raised her right hand. 

The _ Seal_ stopped its formation - covering only the Essence's side of the field. 

A mystical energy from within then coursed through Emrys' body - taking its form as a rectangular card named the _Orichalchos Medallion._

Once it solidified, the newly-formed trap card activated - forming a pentagram below it and spreading its mystical energy until it touched the bottom of the _Third Seal of Orichalchos._

As the _Third Seal of Orichalchos _card disintegrated from the specter's side of the field, it then re-solidified itself on Emrys side of the field. Although all three Orichalchos Rings were active on the field, the third one was distinct as it glowed green with tinges of red and gold.

Shortly thereafter, a fourth Orichalchos Ring formed outside the third ring.

**_The Third Seal of Orichalchos_**

_Field Magic Card_

_This card can be activated only if the Seal of Orichalchos and the Second Seal of Orichalchos are activated on the field. All magic and trap cards that affect the controller of this card are negated and destroyed._

**_Orichalchos Medallion_**

_Counter Trap Card_

_This card can only be activated if the Third Seal of Orichalchos is in play. Only another form of Orichalchos power can negate this card._

_The controller of this card declares whether he or she chooses to negate any Seal of Orichalchos card and take it out from play, or transfer the power of any Seal of Orichalchos card to his or her side of the field during the course of the duel. The controller inherits dark power during the duel and increases all his or her monster's ATK and DEF by 1000 points, if he or she chooses to transfer any Seal of Orichalchos card to his or her side of the field.._

_If the controller of this card is also the one who activated any or all of the Seal of Orichalchos cards during the duel, he or she can elect to do the following: (1) increase Life Points by taking your opponent's Life Points and multiplying it by four; (2) increase a designated monster's ATK and DEF by taking your opponent's strongest monster and multiplying its ATK by four. This addition in ATK and DEF is separate from the 1000 point increase mentioned earlier; or (3) decreasing your opponent's overall Life Points to 400._

"You learn quick, young one. How clever of you to tap into the Medallion and release its power through the cards," dismissively muttered the Essence, as her misty form swirled around her opponent. "Only Orichalchos power can negate the _Third Seal. _ What do you wish to do?"

"Whatever it takes to send you back to Hell, I'll do it," Emrys firmly said, as she slowly recovered for each second that passed by. As her hazel eyes narrowed, she declared, "I want the _Third Seal, _as well as its power!"

"There is a price to pay for everything, crest-wielder," the spirit mused, as she quickly returned to her side of the field.

Emrys then drew a card for her turn, placed it on the field and declared, "I activate _Dian Keto, the Cure Master!"_

**_Dian Keto, the Cure Master_**

_Normal Magic Card_

_Increases your Life Points by 1000._

Once the restorative powers of _Dian Keto_ was tapped and Emrys' overall Life Points rose from 1900 to 2900, more vigor coursed through her system. 

After the mystic's work is done, he then disappeared into the void.

Hazel eyes intently looked at the opposite side of the field, as its owner said, "I tribute _Maha Vailo_ and _Luster Dragon_ to summon _Tyrant Dragon!"_

**_Tyrant Dragon_**

_Eight Stars_

_Fire / Dragon / Effect_

_ATK 2900 / DEF 2500_

_When there is a monster on your opponent's side of the field after the first attack of your Battle Phase, this monster can attack once again during the same Battle Phase. In addition, negate the effect of a Trap Card that specifically designates this card as a target and destroy it. If this monster is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, you must offer one Dragon-Type monster on your side of the field as a Tribute._

As the void claimed _ Maha Vailo _and _Luster Dragon, _their essence was replaced by the horrifying figure of the _ Tyrant Dragon._ Once it solidified in its mistress' side of the field, it let out a mighty roar.

With a glint in her eye, Emrys then placed the one and only card in her hand to the field and said, "I activate _Fairy's Meteor Crush_ and arm my _Tyrant Dragon!"_

**_Fairy's Meteor Crush_**

_Equipment Magic Card_

_When the monster equipped with this card has an ATK higher than the DEF of your opponent's defense-positioned monster, inflict the difference in Battle Damage against your opponent's Life Points._

Giving it her all, Emrys then pointed at the lone monster card at the Essence's side of the field. "Now, my dragon - attack her facedown card! Fire of Fury!"

Without any hesitation, _ Tyrant Dragon_ let out another mighty roar and emitted a merciless stream of reddish-orange fire against its target. 

As the facedown monster disappeared into the void, the dark specter's Life Point countered dwindled down to zero - thus ending the duel.

Emrys breathed a heavy but relieved sigh, as her muscles once again convulsed from all aspects of fatigue. What was important was that she won this duel and spared her life.

Every card present on the field, in their hand, in their decks, and in their Graveyards disappeared....

All except for the four _Orichalchos_ cards, with each Ring still glowing and locking in the two duelists within the circle.

The luminous specters outlining the cavern's ceiling then swirled around its dark mistress and their prey. The howling of a multitude of suffering souls filled and echoed throughout the cave, as each one brushed against the hazel-eyed victor. 

A tightlipped Emrys glared at the other side of the field, happy that her shadowy opponent was forever gone....

Or so she thought....

No longer seen, the Essence's maniacal laughter reverberated throughout the cave. "Good work, crest-wielder. Your training is now over. I did not tell you what would happen if you should win."

Emrys' brain worked like clockwork, as she mused, "She's supposed to be gone, and so are these _ Orichalchos_ cards? Why is everything still here?"

With a foreboding tone, the dark specter taunted, "I have been proven wrong. You do have what it takes to claim what is rightfully yours."

Hazel eyes burned, as its owner spat, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"My dear crest-wielder, I was never in danger of losing my soul since I have none. So in this duel, you are the only one who had everything to lose and gain. The Medallion, the _Seals_, and I could never be defeated but only claimed. All it takes is claiming what is rightfully yours by using the Medallion."

Emrys trembled in fear, as her eyes widened. She now realized a grim fact: she fell for the dark spirit's trap, and she now had to pay the price for her folly.

The Essence reappeared in its misty state. Approaching her prey and stroking her exposed skin with misty fingers, she then whispered to a fear-ridden Emrys, "Do not worry, my dear. You have fairly won against me. You should be rejoicing, instead of quaking in your boots. I hereby bequeath my final gift to you....the spoils from your victory over me...."

After the spirit whispered into Emrys' ear, the cave walls shook once more and came alive - bringing out scenes from the latter's nightmares. As the eerie fog rolled in, and the pentagram appeared, the Essence de-solidified into a misty dark swirl and circled around its victim.

The pentagram merged with the four Orichalchos Rings - activating and unleashing each Ring's respective mystical powers. Thunder and lightning rumbled the caves, as each Ring closed in and trapped Emrys. 

The thick fog, ominous lights, frightening sound, the sinister specter, and the dark shadows merged into a mystical energy and enveloped its prey. Its combined force then threw Emrys against the cave wall. 

Emrys hit her head, and her bones cracked upon impact. The potent and sinister energy kept her mystically pinned against the cave wall - as if the wall itself was ready to swallow her. 

Each Ring - starting from the _First Seal _and ending with the _Fourth Seal _- restrained her as it tightened its grip on her legs.

She felt a shortness of breath, as everything spun around her. Her flesh burnt, cracked, and stretched. Her bones were broken from the inside. Each Orichalchos Ring shrank and tightened around her legs - crushing her legs. The sheer torture made her let out bloodcurdling screams of pain and fear. As her muscles went into spasms, her eyelids fluttered and showed only the whites of her eyes. 

In between death, pain, and dementia, she uttered words in a final effort to stay conscious or alive. 

The floodgate of memories from thousands of years ago immediately opened and randomly zipped through her brain - memories of Ancient Egypt, her past life, her past deeds, her past love, and her death. Every snippet of memory from her shared past with the other Yugi flashed before her mind's eye. Unknown to her, she continued uttering words as every piece of memory panned within her mind.

When the last word parted from her dementia-guided lips, her mind shut down - forcing her to give in and slip into oblivion. As she fell unconscious, the mystical energies released her body.

She dropped hard on the ground like a log.

The fog, the pentagram, the Rings, and the shadows disappeared - leaving behind her battered and motionless body.

A tightlipped Shadi saw everything. Without a word, he then disappeared within the void.

Not knowing whether hours or days had already passed, she woke up inside the cave - completely delirious and disoriented. Pain and confusion dominated her body. She grimaced in pain, as she went on all fours and tried to stand against the cave wall. 

Her legs did not have strength.

She fell on her back and lay motionless, as her eyes remained absent-mindedly open. Hours later, she lay on her stomach and crawled out of the cave.

In what seemed to be an eternity, she eventually emerged from the cavern and crawled inside the rented speedboat. After expending the last ounce of strength, she then passed out inside the boat.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"She's coming to...."

Emrys then stirred awake, as the smell of bitter herbs invaded her nose. 

Once her vision adjusted, she saw the ceiling of her room at the inn. Bolting out of bed, or so she thought, she whimpered as jolts of pain traveled through her body. Tears flowed from her eyes.

A familiar voice said from the far corner of the room, "You're safe now…."

She then heard footsteps approaching her bedside. She also heard the sound of water beside her, as it was being wrung out from a cloth and back into a metal basin.

"I thought that you flew out from Crete," she moaned, as she sat and rested against her headboard with Isis and Rishid's help.

"I did," responded Pegasus, as he assisted by keeping her legs immobilized as Isis and Rishid moved her up towards the headboard. After the task, he then sat on the foot of the bed and said, "I didn't fly to the United States, but to Thera. The Ishtars were already inside the plane when it took off from the airport. We thought that you'd need our help...."

Glancing and seeing her four saviors inside the room with her, she then mumbled with glazed eyes, "I'm glad that you all came for me. I lost track of everything...."

"It took time before we found you," Malik interjected.

"My brothers spotted you out cold inside your speedboat. You've been delirious for almost a week now," a tightlipped Isis told her. "Your legs are broken. Rishid reset them for you, as best as he possibly could. Your body took a beating, so refrain from moving and let the herbs set in."

Silence dominated the room, as everyone fell silent while staring at Emrys. 

The patient closed her eyes and confirmed a harsh reality: even though her legs were broken, she could not feel any pain or sensation. Her legs felt like heavy logs that bogged down her body, if there were any feelings left in them at all.

As her gaze landed on Pegasus, Emrys then asked, "Did you tell Uncle Arthur or anyone else about what happened to me?"

After letting out a heavy sigh, the platinum-haired executive replied, "No, I didn't."

She then shifted her stare at the three Ishtar siblings - with each one silently shaking their head as response to the same question.

Relieved, she then grimly smiled and softly said, "Good. Let us keep it that way...."

"So what happened out there?" Rishid inquired, as he handed her a small cup of broth on a saucer.

For a couple of minutes, she remained seated in bed contemplating. She could not remember much.

After she took a careful sip from the cup of broth - with Isis assisting her tremor-ridden hands and relieving her of the cup and saucer once she was finished - she then closed her eyes in comfort and gratefully smiled at Rishid and Isis for their kindness. "I - I don't remember anything, except for facing this dark specter. I remembered accepting her challenge to duel, but I don't remember anything after that. One thing that I do know is that everything is all over now."

"Is that good, or bad?" Malik quietly asked, as he comfortably leaned against the wall with arms casually crossed in front of his taut chest.

"Good, I guess," she muttered.

Malik's eyes narrowed, as he shot back, "Are you sure, Alexa?"

His elder siblings and Pegasus gaped at the platinum-haired and tanned young man.

Malik glanced at everyone before his lavender eyes rested on their patient. "No one walks out of that cave, or goes against the Order of Orichalchos without paying a price. You and I both know that."

Emrys deeply stared into his lavender eyes, as she remarked, "For the first time in my life, Malik, it mattered to me that I am alive. As to the rest, I'll take everything one day at a time...."

** End of Chapter Sixteen**

________________________________________________________________________________________

**_ Normal Disclaimer_**

_ Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. _

_ Alexandra Emrys, Yoshiko, The Scrolls of Passage, The Portal of Osiris, The Dead Incantations, the Orichalchos Medallion, other original characters and venues, and this fan fiction are the properties of the author. This fan fiction is also written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._

_** Author's Note**_

_ The next installment for the Lost Souls Story Arc - When Memories Would Never Be Enough - is now posted. Immediately after the last chapter of When Memories Would Never Be Enough is posted, the first chapter of what is tentatively called The Battle for Lost Souls will be posted. _

_ Thanks again for reading and constructively reviewing._


	17. Last Chapter To the Victor Goes the Spo...

**THE DESCENT OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Seventeen / Last Chapter: To the Victor Goes the Spoils**

_ ________________________________________________________________

**_To the Reader_**

_This chapter contains alcohol consumption, death, the supernatural and occult._

_ ________________________________________________________________

_Three weeks after the end of the Quest_

_Location: English countryside_

_Purpose: Rest_

_General Point-of-View_

"I'm fine, really...."

After clearing his throat at the other end of the telephone line, Yugi's other self told Emrys, "Would you like me to come over there and spend at least a week with you? You need me there. I know a groan when I hear one."

"And what makes you the expert?" she asked with pursed lips and a smirk - the first time that she managed to muster a genuine one since she came home to England.

"Jii-chan does it all the time," said the other Yugi. 

Shortly thereafter, she could hear Sugoroku's muffled voice of protest from the background. 

After a chuckle due to his grandfather's antics, he cleared his throat and continued, "I'm serious, Emrys. I can hop on the next plane, since it's the weekend. Bakura and his Dad are in Europe, and he'll be missing school for another week. The rest of the gang would love to see you, as well as Mokuba and Kaiba."

"I really appreciate the thought, but it wouldn't be fair to Yugi if you're going to pull him out from school just to baby-sit me. He and Jonouchi almost missed the first day of school the last time that they were here." 

"You're still as stubborn as ever," he muttered in resigned protest.

With a voice that aimed to appease the other, she proposed, "As soon as I'm well enough to travel and move about, I'll fly over there and spend a long-deserved vacation with everyone. I just want to concentrate on getting well. May and everyone else are here to make sure of that."

The spirit's rich voice reflected his silent agreement. In a happier voice, he then told her, "I'll be ready for you. Just tell me when...."

She heartily laughed, as she teased, "Is that a threat, or an invitation?"

Audibly smirking, he responded, "A little of both." His voice then trailed off, as he sighed and remarked, "I just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

Feeling such warmth emanate from within her heart, she grinned and told him, "We'll be together very soon, my love. I found what I was looking for, and you'll be receiving them in a package from Pegasus."

There was a long pause for silence on the other line, before he spoke and said, "Is he trustworthy?"

"He is," she replied without hesitation. "If it weren't for him and the Ishtars, then we wouldn't be having this lovely chat right now. If they weren't there to save my behind, you'd be mourning for me as we speak."

Brushing off any eerie thoughts involving his significant other's death, he sighed. "Everyone's happy that you're back safe and sound." 

She remained silent - taken aback and saddened from hearing the word "safe and sound" from him. She knew that she was safe, but definitely not sound.

Moments later, his voice warmed up once more as he added, "I miss you...."

As Emrys heard Suguroku's muffled words in the background, the other Yugi then said, "Jii-chan says 'hi' and come back here quickly. He says that you owe him a duel."

"Please tell him, and everyone, that I said 'hi' as well."

With a slight change in tone, he murmured, "May I call you back later? Jii-chan needs help at the store."

She warmly smiled, as she replied, "It's okay. I need to go, too." She then contentedly sighed, as she said, "I love you...."

The rich voice from the other line responded, "I love you, too. Take care, and I'll call back as soon as I can."

"No hurry," she chuckled, as she stared at the legs that were each secured with a half-cast. Feeling dull pain all over as she shifted from her wheelchair, she then added in silent sarcasm hidden behind a light jest, "It's not like I could just go anywhere."

After giving respective goodbyes with one another, she hung up the phone. She heavily sighed. 

The entire morning was exceptionally hard for her to take, as she mostly talked with the ones that mattered most in her life but were all far away from her. She, however, was still deeply thankful that only her close circle knew of her predicament. She would have snapped like a twig if any members of the press pried into what happened to her. The last thing that she wanted to juggle was how to get rid of the paparazzi and the reporters.

Shaking her head, she pondered, "I wish that Nana May didn't tell them anything, but she already did...." 

However, the governess only told Arthur Hopkins, Mutou Yugi, and Kaiba Seto via telephone about what happened to her at Thera. When she shared the news with them, she had no knowledge of the extent of her injuries - not until Pegasus wheeled in a wheelchair-bound Emrys.

The entire manor staff gasped from shock - eliciting the strongest reaction from May and Sophie. Up to now, May would burst into tears from time to time since her young mistress and charge came home.

Shortly after Emrys' arrival, she had May promise not to tell anyone about what happened to her. The two women agreed that it would be up to younger one to tell the rest of the news to the three men once she was good and ready.

The damage, if one would call it so, had already been done.

Arthur and Rebecca Hopkins were the first ones who called - each one expressing deep-rooted worry for her. Much to her silent protests, the two would be visiting her one week from today - with the professor planning to stay with her, until she fully recovered. They would be in for a big surprise, once they see her present predicament.

"Just like the old days," she mused, as she recalled the respective aftermaths of her reckless stunts from the past. 

So far, this injury of hers was the worst one of all.

She could not stand the elderly professor's silent but readable expression of concern and disappointment. It brought a sense of regret within her - similar to a child's uneasiness and shame knowing that the parent was hurt from seeing her suffer the consequences of her rashness. What hurt the most, though, was knowing that she was nonetheless loved - no matter what happened, and no matter how reckless she could have been. 

Referring to the professor's boundless patience and almost-infinite understanding, she mused, "I guess that his reaction is much better than the classic 'I told you so' that other parents do. Plus, it'll be a clear reminder for Rebecca as to not what to do...."

Kaiba and Mokuba also called this morning. She and the azure-eyed duelist had their usual hodge-podge of stories, banter, and commentaries. It was, however, obvious to them that she was not her usual self. They also exchanged expressions of concern and care masked within many jests and deadpan remarks. 

Mokuba, on the other hand, cried on the other line and kept asking in so many ways if she was okay. She pacified the CEO's younger sibling by reminding him of their plans to go to Domino Museum, once she returns for a visit. The siblings offered to visit her in England, but she convinced them to wait for her arrival at Domino City months down the road.

The hardest conversation she had today, however, was with Mutou Yugi and his other self. She missed Yugi's other self, and would have wanted for them to be together. She knew that if she had said 'yes' to his offer, the amethyst-eyed significant other and his vessel would have taken the next plane flying out from Domino City just to be with her.

How she now wished that she had said "yes" to Yugi's other self.

For a while, she stared at the lush field before her - still plagued with sleepless nights, throbbing pain, and vivid nightmares. As her glance then traveled to her legs that were respectively cradled in half-casts, she mused, "You're going to walk again, Emrys. As long as it takes, you'll do it...."

Today, however, marked her surrender.

Tired and overwhelmed on all aspects, she finally gave in. Silent tears flowed from her, as she absent-mindedly stared at the view in front of her and bitterly bit her lip - hoping to find for some peace within her.

"I see that you kept my handiwork for all to see," said Pegasus with such energy and excitement, as he was about to pull up a chair and join her.

When she snapped out of her train of thought and was about to respond, May followed behind the houseguest with a tray of French toasts, fruit, croissants, and cheese. Another servant brought in juice, coffee, china, linen napkins, and utensils. 

Before everyone could see her tears, she inconspicuously wiped them away.

"How are you feeling, child?" May sweetly asked, as she placed a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Nana," Emrys wearily replied, as she tapped on the governess' withered hand. She then gave a faint smile to her younger servant and said, "Sophie, would you kindly bring the decanters of merlot and brandy from the parlor."

The tightlipped elderly governess asked, "Liquor in this hour?"

Sophie quietly went inside to carry out her mistress' order.

Letting out a grin, Emrys then soothingly remarked, "Nana, cheese goes much better with fine spirits."

After May quietly glowered at her former charge like a mother would a stubborn child, she then resignedly shook her head. "Remember that we need to re-dress your wounds, young lady." She then went inside. 

Emrys winked at Pegasus. Seeing the executive's amused smile, she shook her head as she sported a silent smirk on her face. They knew fully well that once May used the word "young lady" along with the stern look, it meant that she was in a world of trouble.

Sophie brought the crystal decanters and glasses. She placed them on the patio table, and then returned to her other duties - leaving the two behind to enjoy brunch.

In response to Pegasus' earlier comment, Emrys remarked as she poured a glass of wine for him, "Mom and Dad loved your paintings. I love your work. Why should I have them taken down?"

The executive took a whiff and a sip of merlot, and then said, "Speaking of your parents, may I visit them before I leave this afternoon?"

She looked at him with probing hazel eyes. "Would you like to visit them now?"

As soon as he gave a nod, he stood up and motioned her not to use the motorized panels of her wheelchair. He navigated her wheelchair through the stone walkway. During their walk, he then inquired, "You told Yugi-boy that you were hurt, but why didn't you tell him everything? Why didn't you tell him that you can't walk, and may end up staying that way?"

She let out a heavy and sad sigh. "It's too premature to speculate anything. I'd rather say something, once that everything's confirmed."

The platinum-haired executive gently smiled. "I know excellent doctors in the United States that could help you. If you wish, I'll contact them as soon as I reach home. I'll make the arrangements as discreetly and as quickly as possible - just say the word."

She gave him a quiet and affirmative nod, and tightly closed her eyes to enjoy the soft breeze. While her eyes were closed, she then inquired, "So what do you think about our recent trip?"

"I'm glad that we now know more, and that we're home in one piece. I just wished that you were not this badly injured."

Instead of reacting to his last comment, one of her eyebrows rose as she studied his face. "What would you do, if you have the means to bring her back from the dead?"

A tightlipped Pegasus responded, "Malik is right - nothing comes without a price. If I'm guaranteed to stay alive while taking that risk, I will take it any day. I don't want Cynthia to suffer as I did, if she lives and I die." He then stared at his companion. "Why do you ask?"

Letting out another heavy sigh and then a small groan of pain, she said with quiet authenticity, "It's nothing noteworthy. If I had that power within my fingertips, I'll grant your wish...."

A thoughtful smile escaped from the executive, as he remarked, "Whether or not you could do so, I already owe you many thanks. You are your parents' daughter. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Seconds later, Pegasus and Emrys quietly stood before the tombstone - each one respectively contemplating and silently offering prayers.

As he maintained his transfixed gaze on the black marble tombstone, he empathetically asked, "How about you? What would you do, if you have the means to bring them back?"

While staring at the engraved black marble, she mumbled, "I still don't know...." 

The hours quickly passed by for the two, as they used the remainder of Pegasus' stay engaged in idle conversation, a late lunch, a cocktail, and intellectual discussion. As late afternoon came, they bade farewell to each other. Her chauffeur then drove him to the airport. 

Feeling utterly drained, she informed May and the servants that she was skipping dinner. She dismissed any offers of assistance from her concerned governess and staff. She went upstairs via the manor's cargo elevator - an artifact that remained unused for many years until now. After the drudgery of the elevator ride, she wheeled herself out, locked the door, and then transferred herself from the wheelchair to the bed.

After hours of being plagued with nightmares of Yoshiko, her parents' death, and the Essence, she finally opened her eyes. She was sweating and panting. She saw the wall clock.

It was eleven thirty in the evening.

Trying to calm down, she wore her robe and wanted to get some fresh air. After holding on to the arm of her wheelchair, she lost her balance and fell facedown on the marbled floor. Insistent on going to the balcony, she angrily grabbed the wheelchair a second time - refusing to give up, and slamming parts of her body as she struggled to gain control. 

After a long while, she was able to secure and wheel herself out to the balcony.

Dark clouds covered the full moon. The air was deathly chilly, and the entire household slept. 

She then wheeled herself back inside her room - carrying with her the eeriness of the view outside.

In the other part of the globe, the Master stood before a cauldron in the middle of the cavernous throne room. Surrounded by his followers, his voice bellowed as the fire cracked, "Goddess of Darkness, your servants prostrate before you. Let your Essence mingle and corrupt the very core of being."

As the Master's ritual commenced, she wheeled herself in her bathroom, filled the bathtub with water and perfumed oils, slipped out of her clothing, and soaked in the fragrant waters - once again bumping herself in many places before immersing in the tub.

While relaxing in the porcelain bathtub, she stared at the keloid scars on her upper left thigh. She also noticed the many cuts, scrapes, and bruises now scattered throughout her legs, arms, and body.

Since her eyes were closed, she did not realize that thick fog had already spread throughout the manor, and was now seeping through her bedroom and bathroom.

The sea of hooded followers monotonously chanted, as the dark clouds now completely covered the full moon, "What is inside must be turned out for all to see...."

Instantaneously, her flesh burned, stretched, and cracked. She clenched her fists and teeth - trying to stifle the screams into whimpers. When it became unbearable, she let out bloodcurdling screams.

No one came to her rescue, since the fog mystically put everyone in a deep slumber.

Tears came out from her eyes, as she saw and felt an invisible hand cut her at random parts of her body. New cuts appeared on her face and body, as the warm blood oozed from the fresh gashes. The blood then mixed with the fragrant waters that she soaked in. Her muscles then convulsed, as her flesh burned and stretched. Violently trashing inside the bathtub from spasms, the now-crimson water spilled onto the marbled floor.

Her legs, most especially, suffered the most agony as she felt an invisible vise surround, tighten, and crush them - an experience much more excruciating than the one she endured inside the caves of Thera.

After throwing semi-precious stones and melting them inside the cauldron's bubbling mixture, the Master said, "Let the life offering meant to be given millennia ago be our race's salvation today. Let all what must be come to pass. Give us back the glory and power that was promised to us before our kingdom sank into the ocean. Goddess of Darkness, please hear our fervent pleas!"

As the pain stopped, a semi-unconscious Emrys slipped into the water. Just as water went in her lungs, she revived, struggled and grabbed onto the sides of the bathtub. She fought to keep her head out of the water, even though the torturous pain was unbearable. Bruising her ribs and the rest of her body in the process, she crawled out of the tub and fell on the marbled floor.

Another series of pain coursed through her body, as her flesh burned and stretched once again - much more intense than the earlier episode. She frantic cries and piercing screams for help were left unheard.

The dense fog filled the entire bathroom.

The sea of hooded followers chanted after their Master, "Queen of Darkness, let your powers forge into completion...."

Minutes later, a blinding light pieced through the dense fog. As the light died down, the fog rolled out of the bathroom and traced back its steps - lifting the deep slumber from the rest of the household, and leaving whence it came.

The crimson water inside the tub remained. 

Emrys, however, was nowhere to be seen. All that remained were the small puddles of her blood on the marbled floor.

Deep within the caves, the current scene was eerier than before.

Before the chanting members of the Order, a robed and cloaked figure walked - unfazed with the throng of men and specters that filled the cavern. 

The sea of hooded individuals parted and allowed the newcomer to pass. As their chanting continued, the figure walked climbed up the stairs and approached the man that waited before the throne - the one called Master.

Once the figure stood before him, he moved to the side of the throne, knelt, and bowed. 

The sea of hooded men followed his example.

With his head bowed close to the ground, he said, "My Queen...."

She slowly approached him and quietly stared at the kneeling figure. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she motioned him to stand up. With the jeweled throne and gigantic hematite statue standing behind her, she then turned around and scanned through the sea of hooded individuals.

She took off her hood. Her lips then curled out a satisfied and icy smile, as she saw the contents of the cauldron were turned into ice. After scanning her surroundings once more, she then reverted her gaze to the richly robed man before her, saying, "You have done well, Hyperion...."

Hyperion - the one that the throng called Master - then stood up and faced the crowd. "We have waited eons for this very moment! The prophecy came true. The crest-wielder is no more, and our Queen now ascends the throne. She will lead us to the destiny that the new Atlantean race richly deserves. We will use everything that we have gained to conquer and rule this world!"

The hooded throng then quickly rose from the ground, and energetically chanted its approval with such fanatical fervor.

There were two silent witnesses to this event: Shadi, as well as the cold hematite statue that now bore the new arrival's face....

Emrys' face....

With a booming voice, Hyperion bellowed as he addressed the sea of followers, "All give hail to your Dark Queen!" 

** End of Chapter Seventeen / Last Chapter / The Descent of Lost Souls**

________________________________________________________________________________________

**_ Normal Disclaimer_**

_ Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. _

_ Alexandra Emrys, Yoshiko, The Scrolls of Passage, The Portal of Osiris, The Dead Incantations, other original characters and venues, and this fan fiction are the properties of the author. This fan fiction is also written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._

_** Author's Note**_

_The next installment for the Lost Souls Story Arc - When Memories Would Never Be Enough - is now posted. Immediately after the last chapter of When Memories Would Never Be Enough is posted, the first chapter of what is tentatively called The Battle for Lost Souls will be posted. _

_Thanks again for reading and constructively reviewing._


End file.
